Faith Child
by Animagious-White-Tiger
Summary: New Version What if Dame Vacco gave birth to a child after she converted? Would the child have killed the Riddick, or would he still have become the next Lord Marshal? How will Riddick fair against a woman with his killing abilities and more power? R
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story, except those not in the movie, Chronicles of Riddick. And Forcelances are from the TV show Andromeda.**

Aerinha, first among warriors, daughter of Vacco and Dame Vacco, the only woman in the armada, the most decorated warrior in the armada besides her father, the only Necromunger without the mark, the only Necromunger ever born into the faith, and the most powerful one of them all.

Because she was born into the faith, she was afforded certain powers that the Lord Marshall could only dream of obtaining. Telekinesis, the power to move objects and people with the power of your mind, Levitation became apart of her abilities after she learned that she could make people and objects appear to float, and Telepathy, the power the read peoples minds, so she always seemed to know what was coming next and it made her move like the wind. Also, she has the ability to make her eyes change from a regular person's eyes to Riddick's night vision, even the color, plus she had a heightened sense of hearing so she could hear if people were trying to sneak up on her.

By the time that she and the Necromungers landed on Helion Prime, Aerinha was twenty years old, five foot nine inches tall, had long blonde hair, not being allowed to ever cut her hair by the rules of her faith, which always stayed in a braid for convenience, weighed around a hundred and fifty pounds with her specially made armor on, and had killed nearly two thousand men, women, and children, a hazard of being a Necromunger warrior. From every race of man that her and her people had decimated, she had learned a new method of fighting, since she had been doing it ever since she was a small child, learning new techniques came easily to her, and was one of the top three fighters in the faith.

The only person to have ever beaten her was her father, but that was because he was her teacher and she was never deemed worthy enough to fight against the Lord Marshall because she was a girl. Being born a female automatically made it to where she would never be allowed to take the thrown, even if she managed to kill the current Lord Marshall, or was named his successor. The most that she could ever hope for was that one day she would be named first among commanders, and was the one to bring glory to the Lord Marshall through her abilities.

While most of the men were trained to fight only as a last resort and were all given guns, Aerinha and a select few chose to fight first and kill with their hands, not a machine. Ioga, the one with the blade in his back, was Aerinha's friend and fighting partner when it came to training. They always had eachothers' backs, and that's why they had survived as long as they did.

Ioga had his two hammer axes which could rip a man in two in a minute flat, but they were far too heavy for Aerinha to attempt to train with, so she stuck to swords, blades, shivs, and forcelances. When she stepped onto a battle field, she looked like a walking armament. She had her two double edge swords on her back in their cross sheaths, two blades, one on each side, hanging on the outside of her thighs, two shivs tucked into her boot tops for just in case, and her two forcelances were hidden on her backside, just under her swords, so she could get to them when she needed them. She rarely ever used her forcelances because they doubled as guns and staves, plus she couldn't used both of them at the same time as was her style of fighting.

It was very strange, Aerinha's birth. Dame Vacco had been pregnant when she had been converted, but not even she had known, it wasn't until she had been converted and was too far along that anyone found out, and then she ended up giving birth to Aerinha. She was the first and only child ever born into this faith, so it was believed that she wouldn't need the mark to signify that she was a Necromunger, but as she grew older, she was able to blend in better with the humans more than her own people, and she wouldn't accept the mark, so she was never given it. None of the Necromungers could make her take the mark, many had tried, and even the Purifier decided after she had killed the tenth warrior that she didn't need it and she was a true Necromunger warrior without it.

That night when the armada landed on Helion Prime, Aerinha and Ioga were separated and so while he was focusing on killing Imam, Aerinha was across town filtering out shelters and bringing the captives to the meeting place to be converted or killed later. Riddick had no knowledge of her existence, or that the man that he now vowed to kill was her dearest friend. The blade that he used to kill Ioga with, was a blade that Aerinha had put there herself the day that she met him, when she was being forced to take the mark. It didn't kill him like she had planned, instead, it made them friends.


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: I know the last chapter was in third person, but I didn't want her to have to be describing herself. Plus, she has never met Riddick, so she wouldn't have known about his eyes. I hope this change in tones isn't too confusing, but I won't change it again, I promise. And you may notice that some of the names are spelled differently, I just now found out that I had been spelling them all wrong from the very beginning and so now I have the correct spellings and this is how I will be spelling them from now on.**

I was late arriving at the meeting place after my team and I had found the last of the ones hiding in shelters. I sent them on ahead so I could try to find Irgun, but he wasn't where we had decided to meet so I went on inside meeting place. I had waited for so long that when I got in there I had arrived in the middle of the Purifier's speech.

"For those of you who will right now, drop to your knees and ask to be purified…"

"We will not renounce our faith!" exclaimed the man in the dark robe.

"No one here will do what you ask. It is unthinkable. This is a world of many peoples, many religions, and we simply can not and will not be converted." said another man as the crowd was agreeing with him and the Lord Marshal was closing the distance between them.

I've seen this type of thing before. Some loud mouth from the now conquered planet believing that he was helping to save himself and the others, spoke out against the Lord Marshal and all Necromongers, but they were always wrong in doing so.

The Lord Marshal closed the distance between them, raised his left arm, thrust his spirited hand through the man's chest, and retrieved his soul as he said, "Then I'll take your soul."

With that people were gasping at the sight and that loud mouth of a man dropped dead in front of everyone. "Join him or join me." Everyone dropped to their knees at that point, including the first man to have spoken out, all except one man.

Dad looked over and saw him. He was wearing a dark brown, hooded cloak, black muscle shirt, dark brown cargo pants, black boots, and black goggles. He took off his hood to reveal his goggle covered face. Dad walked over to him, standing so defiantly, and said to him, "This is your one chance. Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow."

He looked him square in the face and replied, "I bow to no man."

I looked over at mom as she stared, shocked at this man giving dad lip. Dad removed his helmet, I guess to show the gravity of what he was about to say. "He is not a man. He is the holy Half-Dead who has seen the UnderVerse and returned with powers you can't imagine."

The unbowing man said in a lighter tone, "Look, I'm not with everyone here. But I will take a piece of him." pointing to Irgun. I would have to have a talk with Irgun for not waiting for me like he usually did, but for now, I would get to watch him kill this person and we could get on with the campaign.

Father looked over to him and said, "A piece you will have." and gave Irgun the signal.

Irgun climbed the steps as father got to a good position to watch the fight. He got his hammer axes in a fighting position and made his first move. People were watching, unsure of who to cheer for.

Irgun's first move caused the man to back away and knock his cloak free of his arms. Irgun swung again, but the bald, imputant man dodged again by ducking under his arms as he swung. He reached around Irgun's back and drew the blade in Irgun's back, the one I placed in there the first day I met him. He had been one of the ones who tried to help get me to take the mark. I had been so tired from the rage and fighting, that by the time Irgun had come after me, I had only enough strength to lodge the blade in his back, not cause him a fatal wound.

The fighter, after pulling the blade from Irgun's back, whirled around and thrust it into his chest, a fatal wound. Irgun fell to the ground and the fighter turned to leave.

I had been standing by my mother on the other side of the meeting place when all of this happened. When the other fighter stabbed Irgun, my mother could almost see all of the rage just explode inside of me. She reached out her arm as a way to attempt to stop me from doing anything stupid, but she was too late, and she knew it once she heard me scream out, "No!" and rush over to Irgun's side as his life ended.

Everyone looked at me as I crouched down beside his lifeless body. The fighter turned around and acknowledged my presence, but before anything could be said or done, the Lord Marshal stepped in.

"Stop him!" The Lord Marshal walked toward him, stooped down to retrieve the blade from Irgun's chest, and continued to the fighter. "Irgun, one of my best."

"If you say so." says the fighter, scoffing at what the Lord Marshal said, as he looks over at the body and me. I stare a hole in his face for that remark, but hold back my urge to kill him on the spot to save my parents anymore embarrassment from my outbursts. I already know that I will never hear the end of this moment, and I don't want to put my father through anymore shame.

"What do you think of this blade?" he asked the fighter as he hands over the blade with no fear of what he might try to do.

The fighter took the blade from him, looked it over, spun it around his hand a few different directions, and replies, "I think it's a half gram heavy on the back end."

The Lord Marshal took his hand and nearly crushed it as he said, "In out faith, you keep what you kill." He walked past him dropping his hand, "Take him back to my ship for mind-regression."

My father and his best warriors, excluding me, crowded around him thinking that they would force him to go, but mother stepped in the middle of the crowd.

"Perhaps the breeder would do it if somebody just asked him." She walked over to him and then around him, causing dad to become jealous at the attention she was giving this unknown man. "It is a rare offer. A visit inside of Necropolis."

He sniffed the air around him and her, not even thinking about what she was saying. "It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." he said looking her up and down.

"Let me show you the way." And with that she led him and the others to Necropolis while I was left behind to clean up the mess and contemplate what I would do to this man who killed my one and only friend.

I had four men pick up the body, while I led the way to the Dead Ship so that he could be placed with the other Necromongers that had been killed during the siege. His body would be cleaned, wrapped up, and a special service would be held later that day for those who had fallen. The Lord Marshal would commend their spirits to the UnderVerse while their armors were refitted for the newly converted Necromonger warriors. It really is a great thing to witness, but I had never thought that I would have to witness it without Irgun.

There were never very many Necromongers killed during the sieges, and by the time that it was all over with, we had just as many newly converted warriors as we had suits of armor to fill. But this time, there was an extra suit of armor, Irgun's, so after the service, it was given to me for a reminder of the kind of man and warrior he was. The extra suits were always given to the people who were closets to the warriors so they would never have to be destroyed, and if it were ever needed again, the Lord Marshal could always request it back.

It wasn't until the next day that I found out anything about the fighter that killed Irgun.


	3. The Plan

I was on Necropolis in my room after the service looking at the suit of armor when I heard my mother and father talking about him having to go after this one breeder. He would have to take a frigate to go after this one breeder, and it was obvious to both my mother and I, that he wasn't happy with this assignment.

When he went to go get his gear ready to go, I followed him into his room to try and find out something about the fighter that killed Irgun. I would have just read his mind, but I had been punished far too many times to do that anymore. Neither of my parents liked it when I read their minds, so if I wanted to find something out, I had to do it the old fashion way, ask.

"Father, will you tell me about the fighter, the one that was brought back to Necropolis? Is he still here? Can I be the one to kill him if he won't be converted? What is his name?"

"His name is Riddick. You already know that the Lord Marshal will never have you to be the one to go after him, that is where I am going. And he won't be converted, he will be killed, but not by you my daughter. Ask no more questions, and think no more of this man, or of Irgun's death. I know that you two were friends, but he is in the UnderVerse and one day who will see him there, but do not mourn him anymore." He kissed me on the forehead before he left the room.

_He still treats me like a little child even though I have beaten him a true fight, and I am first among warriors. If he won't allow me to go after this Riddick, then I'll go after him without my father's or the Lord Marshal's permission. I bet I could find him faster then they could, and he would never know that I was a Necromonger, so when I revealed who I am, killing him would be just that more satisfying._

After he left for the frigate, I got my stuff together and left to go find Riddick alone. I knew that I could find Riddick faster than my father all of his lensers combined. Because I could blend in with humans, and I could read their minds, not only would he not know that I was a Necromonger, but I would know the exact way to play on all of his emotions, get him to trust me, maybe even fall in love with me, and then just when I had all of his trust, I would run a blade across his neck, and watch him bleed to death while he was tied up so I could watch him die and hear every moan coming from his body as the life slipped away. It may be morbid, but I would get my revenge, and then I could bring back his head to the Lord Marshal and show everyone that a woman warrior was not to be messed with.

I slipped out of the ship without anyone to notice that I had even left. Mom had gone somewhere to do whatever it is that she does, we were never very close even though we are mother and daughter. She wanted nothing to do with me as a child, and by the time that she even considered me likable, I was already in training with dad as my teacher, so I was even more of a daddy's little girl, and my mother never even appeared on my radar.

I went to one of the houses that I had personally raided during the siege and knew would be vacant. There had only been a couple living their with no children, so she wouldn't have to worry about there being any toys and such things scattered all over everywhere. Lucky enough, the woman that lived there was just about her size clothes wise, so she had plenty of clothes to wear, and she would only keep a few outfits from the man so that it looked like there had been someone else who had been living there with her so she could explain the other bed if Riddick should happen to be there in the near future.

Something in the back of my mind had been telling me ever since I had overheard my parents talking about my father's mission, that Riddick wouldn't be found off world, but right here on Helion Prime. I would just have to wait patiently enough and he would "fall into my lap".

I had been living in the vacated home for almost a month, when my mother's hench men found me living there, thinking that I was just another human that they could convert. They raided, what was now my home, but found only sound lashings and for some, their own blood. Once they realized who I was, they stopped fighting me, and humbly requested that I accompany them to Necropolis to see my mother. It turned out that she really had noticed that I had gone, and my father ordered from halfway across the galaxy that I be brought back home immediately. Mom just hadn't told her hench men who they were going after, just where to find me.

When I got there, I was told to "call" my father using the telepaths even though I could have done it by myself. We had a very vivid argument that my mother heard, just pretended to not have heard anything.

"I told you not to go after him!"

"With all due respect, no you didn't. You just said that I wouldn't be told by the Lord Marshal to go after him. You never said that I couldn't go after him on my own."

"Well I'm telling you now!"

"You aren't being fair! It's not like I left the planet. I just left Necropolis to go find him, just in case he comes back to the planet before you find him."

"Stay with your mother, or when I get back, so help me, I'll give you a beating of a life time."

"You know what dad, NO! If I want to go after him, I will and neither you nor the Lord Marshal will stop me!"

"Aerinha! If I have to, I will notify the Lord Marshal myself and he will have you imprisoned until I get there for disobeying my orders."

"Dad, you know the kind of powers that I posses, and you know that I will use them if I have to, so don't fucking piss me off! Leave me alone and allow me to do this, or so help me, I will make you believe that you are a seven year old girl for the rest of your life!"

" 'Rinha…"

"And don't even think about bringing the Lord Marshal into this. If he or anyone else gets into my way, it will be on your head that they die, including the Lord Marshal. He is weak, and if we face off, there is no way in hell that he would survive, trust me on this."

And with that, I stormed out of the room and out of the ship. Everyone who got in my way was sent flying across the room because I didn't feel like fighting my way out of the ship, and had I allowed anyone to approach me, I just might have had to do that. We had driven there in the car that was conveniently left at the house when the people had been taken away, along with the keys. I hopped into the car and drove away, praying that they wouldn't send anymore warriors to find me, they were my comrades, and I didn't want to have to kill them if they got in my way.

I had gotten a good halfway home when I looked in my rearview mirror and saw something move in the back seat. Had I been any normal human being, my first reaction would have been to pull the car over, and jump out before anything happened to me, but since I am a Necromonger warrior, I only pretended to be afraid and pull the car over.

I had been driving down a deserted road, so I didn't have to worry about traffic but I did have to worry about the thing in my back seat; whether or not to kill it. As I started to pull the car over, I heard whatever it was in the back seat say something, but I couldn't make it out.

"Did you say something, whatever you are back there?"

"Yes I said something." He said as he came over the backs of the seats to the middle seats. "I said, please don't pull over. I'm not going to hurt you, I just need a place to hide until they leave this planet. Please just don't pull over?"

Like I said before, if I had been a normal human, I would have pulled the car over and bolted out of it before anything could happen to me, but since I'm not a normal human, this seemed liked the perfect opportunity to catch my prey. I continued driving to my home with this man in the middle seat of my car, with the both of us going through some sort of awkward silence that neither of us could think of how to end.

I was almost home when I heard from behind me, "Thank you, by the way. I wouldn't normally be asking for help, but my usual tactics don't seem to work with these guys."

"Your welcome, I guess. Just please don't hurt me like you said you wouldn't?" I said trying to fain fear in my voice.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "I swear to you on the graves of my dead friends, that I will not harm you in any way."

"Dead friends? What happened?"

"They were killed during the siege. One of the men from the ships killed them both in cold blood. One was killed trying to protect his family from them, and the other was killed right in front of my face, after she had been captured."

I pulled into the driveway of my house just as I got to the last question on my part, "What were their names?"

He looked me long and hard before he answered my question, "Imam and Jack. Imam was protecting his family by luring one of those men away from his family so they might have a chance to get away, and Jack was just a girl, no more than seventeen. After I had found Imam's body, I went to go find her, but she had just refused to go with them and she was killed on the spot. I didn't have enough time to get to her before she was shot and she died almost instantly."

I tired to not think of what had happened at the meeting place the next day, but the tears began to come anyways, and I just broke down right there in front of him. I had atleast managed to make it inside before any tears spewed out, but I still can't believe that just because of his story, I broke down. Me, first among warriors, the daughter of a Necromonger Commander, crying over some sob story just because it sort of reminded me of what happened to Irgun.

He followed me inside and put his arms around me, I guess to comfort me, but that was a bad move for him. The moment that he touched me, the strongest of his memories flooded my senses and I was forced to relive the entire ordeal.

I saw how both Imam and Jack had been killed, so much blood, the man responsible for their deaths, Irgun, and how Irgun had looked from his point of view as he killed him. Also, I had seen myself through his eyes. I could see all of the hurt, anger, and revenge playing in my eyes, the only thing he could see of me while I was wearing the Necromonger garb. But more importantly, I could sense the small amount of fear in him caused by me. He had known the moment that I gave him that death glare that I planned to kill him, and he had no idea what I looked like under the helmet.

"Don't touch me!" I pulled away from him and nearly gagged to death from all of the blood. With as many people as I had killed, I had never seen so much blood.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just don't touch me like that again. I don't want to have to experience that again."

"Experience what again?"

"Those memories! The ones about Imam and Jack, and the man who killed them then who you killed. I am a Telepath who also happens to have Telekinesis. Those memories were too strong and I had no warning, NONE, that you were going to put your arms around me. If I had, I would have been able to block some of it, Riddick."

"How did you know my name?"

"Wow! You have a really bad memory. Do you know your name?"

"Yes."

"Then I know it too, now." I looked at him for a moment, and then finally saw the understanding in his eyes as he remembered what I had just told him. "Now I know just about everything about you. Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer. Did I get it right?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but I didn't know."

"I know, so don't apologize. Just guard your memories and feelings around me, especially when you touch me. Also, try to keep any stray thoughts to yourself. I can't always block those when I am this close to someone."

I turned to leave the room, "Wait! What's your name, since you know mine?"

"Raina."


	4. Living with Riddick

"I don't guess it will hurt if you stay here for the night. But I must warn you, I have only the one bedroom, and the other bed in the room is broken. So, either you get to sleep on the couch in the living room, or on the floor in the bedroom."

"It seems a bit early for you to be worrying about sleeping arrangements. And what makes you think that I had planned to stay here with you?"

"Well, YOU did hop in the back of MY car. YOU did 'ask' ME to hide you." I started walking to the back room just to get away from him. "And by the way, YOU are the one running from a GIRL!"

If I hadn't been a Telepath, then I never would have known this, but at that moment, I could almost feel every blade he shot at me with his eyes for that last remark before I shut the door. I got into the middle of the room, past the first bed in the room and was about to lay down on my bed, when Riddick burst through the door, not like it was being barricaded or anything, and nearly knocked me off of my feet and onto the floor, had it not been for Riddick's quick arms. He was atleast careful enough to guard his thoughts and feelings, but once he had me up against his chest with his arms around my waist, I could really feel what he was feeling. His very sudden arousal, shocked not only me, but him as well.

I pulled out of his arms and regained my own footing while he stood there trying to remember the reason he had followed me in there in the first place.

"Did you have something to add to the discussion from earlier?" I said to him trying to play it as coolly as possible.

"Yeah! Where do you get off saying that I am running from a girl?"

"I got off because you came to me for help, and now, you are really getting on my fucking nerves. So now, I am going to lay down so I can get rid of this blinding headache that you caused me."

I pushed him out of the room and laid down on the bed, just trying to get rid of the headache.

* * *

I had been out for hours, I knew because it was nearing noon when I went down and bright as hell, and now it was dark, except for the stars and the bright moon, outside. I looked all through the house trying to find Riddick, but ultimately found him standing outside in the moonlight.

"So," I said coming out of the house into the chilly air, "is this how you planned to hide from the Necros and that female warrior, or just the mean girl inside the house?"

He came back to reality long enough to see me shivering a little, and instinctively, put his arm around my shoulders to keep me from freezing to death. "No. It's a clear night, there's no one around, and it's dark enough that if I had to, I could hide in the shadows. Plus, I needed to get some fresh air to clear my head. Aren't you afraid that you'll be found by a Necro, or are you only afraid of other people's thoughts and feelings?"

"No!" I pulled away from his warm body, "I don't fear that they will find me, I know whether or not if they are coming. And if you are going to mock me, than you can just leave, that way, I don't have to worry about what happens to you. I won't lose another one."

"What do you mean, you won't lose another one?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." He grabbed me by the shoulders, "What won't you lose?"

I jerked out of his grip, "Someone I am protecting. We were supposed to protect eachother, and now he is dead."

"Who were you protecting?"

"My only, ONLY, friend. We got separated during the siege, and he was killed by a warrior. I had only just found him when it happened, and I didn't have a chance to save him."

I could sense it on him, he wanted to find a way to comfort me, but the last time he tried that, he had nearly caused me to vomit, so this time he went against his instincts. "What was his name?"

"I really don't feel like talking about this right now. I'm going back inside to get out of this cold air. Don't stay out here too long or the neighbors might see you and who knows what will happen then."

"Don't worry. If I see anybody, I can always hide in the shadows until they pass."

"That is if they don't bring their lensers with them."

"What!"

"Lensers! You know, those things with the giant goggles on their faces. Lensers."

"How did you know what they were called?"

"I didn't, I mean, I don't. That is just what I called it. I almost died because of one of those things, and I was completely engulfed in shadows."

"Oh! I see. Well, I think that I will stay out here for a little while longer. You don't have to worry about me, I promise not to die tonight."

"Yes, because we wouldn't want that to happen." I said as I headed back inside the house. _Atleast not until I find just the right torture to perform on you to make you suffer as much as I have already._

I don't know when or why it happened, but I woke up in the middle of the night to find Riddick laying in the bed next to me. I don't mean that he was in the room on the other bed, but he was in my bed, under my covers, laying next to me.

"Wake up Riddick!" He groggily woke up and looked at me with those silver eyes. "I said nothing about you getting to share my bed with me. Either you sleep on the couch in the living room, or you sleep on the floor." And as I pointed to the floor, I pushed him off of the bed. "I don't need nor want you up here with me. The last thing I need is to have to experience your dreams as well."

He got up off of the floor, but I had no idea what he had planned to do to me. I would have tapped into his mind, but it had been so long since I actually tried to do that, that I didn't know what I would get, or what I would end up doing to him in the process. I did, however, change my eyes to the night vision mode so I could see what Riddick was doing while he wasn't making any type of noise. He was standing very calmly for a man who had just been woken up and shoved off of a bed by a girl half his size, but he had an expression that I didn't recognize nor trust.

He reached over and grabbed my arm before I had a chance to pull out of his range of motion. I could feel everything. He was pissed off at what I had done and trying to think of a truly diabolical thing to do to me to get back at me for pushing him off of the bed. First, he was going to jump back on the bed, pin me down under him, and start satisfying himself, but he quickly dismissed that idea. He didn't want me to be too afraid of him from now on, just afraid enough so I wouldn't pull anymore stunts like that one. Then, he was going to just get back in the bed and wrap his arms around my waist so I couldn't get away from him and make me experience his dreams as well, but he thought that might have been just a tad bit too diabolical for this situation, so he allowed that idea to flow right out of his mind. Finally, he thought of the perfect torture for me… He hopped back onto the bed, pinned me under him, and commenced to tickling the crap out of me. Truly diabolical.

"Riddick! Quit! Stop, please?" I said through giggles and his nonstop tickling.

"If I agree to stop, then you have to agree to allow me to stay on the bed with you. I will not sleep in the living room, I can't hide as well as if I were in here with you, and I will not be made to sleep on the floor like a dog. I would sleep on the other bed, but you already told me that it was broken, and I don't want to wake up in a hole in the bed. So this is the only place where I can sleep."

"Fine!" he stopped for the moment, "But no funny business or I have your permission to push you off of the bed, deal?"

"Deal."

From then on, nights were far less confrontational. We each slept on our own sides of the bed, but occasionally I would wake up in the middle of the night and either find one of his arms draped across my waist, him nuzzling me in the back of my neck, one of my hands laying on his chest, or once, I had actually rolled over onto his chest completely and had fallen asleep right there. When I woke up that time, I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move off of him, but I didn't want to be a hypocrite so I moved off of him with my entire body crying out for me to stop right then and there. _For a man who is muscle bound, he sure is soft to sleep on._

A good couple of weeks had gone by and we were beginning to get close. During the day he would follow me around, to "protect" me just in case the Necros might be wherever I was going, even though there never was any of them anywhere around. Like I would go anywhere I knew they would be at. Sure that would be smart, go to a crowded place where just about every Necromonger on the planet is so they can call out my name and blow my cover, real smart. But it was still very sweet that he thought that I actually needed protection.

Also, during the day when we were out and about, he would ask me questions about myself that I would either answer or ignore until he had bugged me thoroughly enough to make me either answer or snap at him to get him to quit asking that question. He would ask me stuff like, "What was his name? How close were you two? Did you love him? Did he love you?" The only question that I never answered was the name question, I always just told him that it was still too painful to speak his name. But I did tell him the truth, or there abouts as far as the other questions went. I told him, "Yes, we were close. He was the only friend I had at the time, and he never judged me when it came to my gifts. I did love him, but I never told him. I was never sure how to tell him, and I didn't think that he would have understood. I didn't know if he ever returned my love, he had never said anything either, but I was always the one he wanted around when he had to fight. He used to tell me I was his lucky charm."

When he saw just how much that it hurt for me to talk to him about my friend, he let it go, and tried to get me to focus on him more. I could tell that he only wanted me to be happy, so when he tried to refocus my thoughts, I would just allow him to do it.It even became more fun to think about Riddick than Irgun, but only ever a little.

Things were going great between us, I even almost considered him a friend. Once or twice during the day, whenever he could catch me off guard enough, he would grab me around the waist, pull me close to him, look me deep in the eyes, and kiss me until I would pull away. And everytime he did that, it got harder and harder to pull away from him, and the kisses got deeper and more passionate. And at night, if he should put his arm around me, or I roll over to his chest, which I started doing more, I wouldn't automatically try to move away, unless he had just pissed me off. _That man does have a way about him. It's a slow, steady, persistent fight that you don't even realize you are fighting until it's too late and you have already lost._

Things were going great, until the dreams started. Each one was worse than the next, but the first one scared the shit out of me when I woke after.

**_I've seen this type of thing before. We land on a new planet and a siege occurs. Many people die, and the rest either become one of the legion vast of converted souls, or when they finally emerge from hiding, they die along with their planet._**

**_The only difference in this siege and all the others is, I'm not one of the Necromonger Warriors. I have to view the entire thing from the point of view of someone who was on the planet at the time of the siege._**

**_I start looking around for someone, but it's not me who's actually looking, I'm just along for the ride. This girl is scared, probably from the ships and warriors landing on her planet, and she seems to be unable to find the person, or people, she is looking for._**

**_You would think that if my consciousness is inhabiting her mind, then I would know what she is saying, but alas, I can't seem to make out what is going on. It could have been because either one of us had been too confused to now what was going on, or just that I hadn't quite gotten on the correct "frequency" when I "tuned" into this dream. Whatever reason it was, by about the middle of the siege, the dream came into complete focus. I could hear, see, and feel everything this girl could._**

_**She had semi-long, curly hair, a tightly toned body, and strong arms. She managed to find one of the people she had been looking for. He was as tall as her, dark skinned, and wearing what looked like ceremonial robes with a tooth on a necklace. When she found him, she called him Imam. **That sounds familiar. IMAM! Than this must be Jack, and she is also looking for Riddick. Fuck! Now I have to witness their deaths from a first hand bases._

**_She went through most of the siege fighting her way through hoards of Necromongers, trying to find Riddick, keep Imam and his family safe as they made their way to the safe house, and keep herself alive in the process._**

**_Towards the end of the dream she was captured, but not killed when she was found leaving one of the passageways to the safe house that she got Lajjun and Ziza to after Imam distracted the warriors from their presence. They wanted her to be apart of the ones converted, but they would kill her if need be._**

**_She had seen Irgun go after Imam, but had been mortified to see him return without a scratch on him, only more blood on his suit. When he returned, she only fought harder to get free of her captures. She never even saw when Riddick found her, she was too busy mouthing off at Irgun to notice that Riddick had been within earshot._**

**_But now there had been a twist to the dream; I was now the girl in all entirety, even my body. I was looking up at Irgun, but he was looking down at Jack, or so I thought, and he wanted her dead. He leaned down close to my ear and whispered for only me to hear, "I never would have had to put you through this, if you had just killedthat fuckerthe moment, or atleast the night, you found him. Now I will make you relive his worst fears and nightmares until the day you kill him or you have him killed. Every night you spend laying in his arms will only worsen the dreams you will experience for that night."_**

**_With that, he stood back up, raised his hammer ax, and allowed it to fall and kill her._**

I woke up that night screaming, with Riddick over top of me trying to wake me up. I sat bolt up right before I had a chance to find out that Riddick had been right there in my "flight path", but luckily I didn't hit him, but I did come up directly into his arms and I clung to him as tightly as I could. The tighter I held onto him, the tighter he held onto me. He could feel my entire body shaking from fear and panic.

He tried everything that he could think of to get me to calm down while he was holding me up in his arms, but nothing worked. He stroked my hair, said soothing things, and when he tried to change his position, I only held on tighter. Finally, he got the idea to try to lay down with me still clinging to him for dear life. He lowered me back down on the bed so that he was on top of me, then he turned over, taking me along with him, so that I was laying on top of his chest. After a few minutes, I had calmed completely down, and was fast asleep, breathing to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

**A/N: I do realize that I used a part of a story that has already been written, Survival Instincts, but I thought that it was just too funny, and I needed a torture that didn't really seem like a torture unless you are one of those people who are extremely ticklish. Plus, I couldn't have him thinking about killing her, she's saving his life right now.**


	5. Dreams

**A/N: Riddick's dream sequence has a rape scene in it, so you can skip over it if you feel the need, I won't be offended.**

When I finally woke up the next morning, I was wrapped up in Riddick's arms, and there was no way in hell that I was going to move right then. I couldn't remember why I was there, but I didn't care. I was comfortable, warm, and I felt safer than I had in weeks. And the best part of the entire thing was, I was laying on his big, broad, bare chest, and he was only wearing a pair of ass tight, boxer briefs. He woke up just a little bit after me, but didn't say anything just in case I had still been asleep. Once I started making little circles on his chest that tickled the crap out of him, he grabbed my wrist to make me stop.

"How did you sleep last night?" believing he already knew the answer.

"Fine. It was the best sleep I've had in a long time. Why?"

"What do you mean fine? I spent the better part of very early this morning trying to calm you down after that nightmare you had! Best sleep you've ever had my ass."

"What nightmare?"

"Whatever nightmare that caused you to thrash about in the middle of it and wake up screaming at the top of your lungs."

"I swear I don't… Scratch that, I do remember. I am so sorry about that. Did I hurt you? I mean, did I hit you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me, but you did hit me all over. But, I'll forgive you if you tell me about the dream."

"I was Jack, she was looking for you and Imam, but she only ever found Imam. It was during the siege. I saw everything that she had to go through, and then at the end of the dream, it was me, and I was told that from now on, I would experience your worst fears and nightmares if I don't get away from you."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll deal with it, I can't get away from you until the Necros leave this planet, because until then, you are in some serious danger. I'll just have to try to not wake you up every night that I have a nightmare."

"Well, if you are willing to put up with nightmares to keep me safe every night, then the least I can do is help you go back to sleep when you wake up from them. I just hope that in every one you don't nearly die. That would be a horrible thing to have to experience every night."

By the time he made it to the end of his little speech, I had already fallen back asleep on his chest. The sound of his voice through his chest is also very soothing. He looked down at me laying there asleep, brushed the hair out of my face so he could see me, and just watched me sleep for the rest of the morning and a little into the afternoon. Neither of us had anything to do that day, so there was no urgency to get up out of bed when we were both so comfortable just laying there.

I probably could have slept for the rest of the day there with Riddick, but neither of us had eaten in close to fourteen hours, so when his stomach growled, it sounded like a lion growling in my ear, I woke up and allowed him to get up so he could take care of his needs. I fell back asleep for only a short amount of time, because whatever he was making in there, smelled divine, and caused my stomach to growl just as loudly, but with more force than his had. I forced myself out of the bed and into the kitchen to see what he was making. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Need any help, or do you have some secret to your recipe that you don't want me to find out?" I said as I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, without even thinking about it.

"You can set the table, after you clean it off, and butter some toast. Our afternoon breakfast is almost ready."

I did as he told me to, not that I was used to taking orders from anyone other than my father, but having been a soldier did make it easier to accept his authority in this one moment in time. I threw my hair up in some weird configuration to keep it out of my face while I was doing everything, and as a way to piss Riddick off. He had told me once after the first week he was around, that he thought that I looked better with my hair down and all messed up since he had only ever really seen my hair up and neatly combed. This time he got a mixture of the two, my hair was up, but I hadn't combed it so it looked like it had been curled.

As I got the table cleaned off, set, and the toast placed on it, Riddick came up behind me with the rest of the food, and as he placed it down on the table, he kissed me on the back of my neck.

"Are you trying to start something?"

"No. That was just a good morning. If I were trying to start something, I would turn you around," he did, "pick you up and wrap your legs around my waist," he did that as well, "and kiss you in every spot that I know would send you over the edge with passion as I drug you into the bedroom and had my way with you." He put me down and sat down himself so he could get something to eat, leaving me standing there unsure of what to do.

I don't know how long I stood there, it may have been hours or minutes, but when I did recover, Riddick was working on his second helping, and I had forgotten completely about being hungry. I started doing some last minute things for the table setting just to be having something to do. I got napkins, glasses for either juice, milk, or water, but when I started cleaning the pan before I had anything to eat, Riddick stopped me dead in my tracks.

He came up behind me, put his arms around my waist, and whispered in my ear in his sexiest tone, "Did I throw you for a loop, or do you just not like what I made?"

"It was probably the first thing you said, since everything over there looks delicious." I said as I leaned my head back on his chest, finally relaxing again.

"Then why don't you come sit down and have some before it all gets eaten? If you really want to, you can clean that later."

I allowed him to lead me over to the table so I could get something to eat, and he could finish his meal. After he finished his plate off, he got up and allowed me to eat in peace. There was nothing left when I finished, we had both had so much, but it had been just enough to satisfy our appetites and not stuff us to death.

Once I started cleaning off the table, Riddick came back into the kitchen and started helping me. We cleared off the table, did the dishes, and spent the rest of the day avoiding the "pink elephant" sitting in the room with us.

I sat down at the computer and played Solitaire and music while Riddick laid down on the couch listening to the music and relaxing from the cooking and cleaning he had just done. I had been playing the game for a couple of CD's ranging from an hour to an hour and a half in length, when Riddick woke up from his nap. Normally, he would have gone upstairs and started pumping some iron, but, I guess today, he just wanted to relax.

I was deeply immersed in the game when Riddick came up behind me and asked, scarring the shit out of me, "How long have you been playing this?"

I had jumped about three feet in the air from the sudden sound of his voice in my ear when he was supposed to be asleep. "Only since you fell asleep on the couch. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I always see you playing that, but I have never been able to figure out why." he said questionlly.

"Well, in my culture, this game is considered a test of a person's strategical abilities. Those people who master the game are considered for top ranking positions in the hierarchy. I used to play it all the time as a child, but after I left my home world, I quit playing as much. But now, I play it as a way to remember my old home. My father used to tell me, that if I had been tested officially, then I could have one day been chosen to rule."

"What is considered good for that game?" he said into my neck, causing me to have to think even harder, while trying to play the game, answer his question and not fall for his charms.

"Well, 100 seconds or lower is considered the best, but most people can't do that, which is why only the highest scores get chosen. But when I used to play it as a child, when I won the round, I would win in 80 seconds or faster, and now, as you can see, I beat it in around 60-70 seconds as a rule."

"WOW! Well, I'm going upstairs. I suddenly feel like working out some. See you in a few hours."

So Riddick went and did what he usually did, and I decided to get off the computer and went to take a nap in the room. After staring at the computer screen for so long, without really blinking, my eyes burned so bad, and closing them just made sense.

By the time I woke up, it was pitch black outside, I was freaking out because of a dream I had just had, not a nightmare, and Riddick was standing in the doorway looking as sore as could be. It wasn't as if I could sense it, he was standing there rubbing his shoulders and making strange faces while doing so.

If you have a good imagination, than I'll bet you can guess what was going on in this dream. It was nighttime, there was a bed, Riddick and me. Need I say more?

"Are you alright?" I asked him through yawns.

"I feel like my arms are going to fall off; I think I worked out too long." He sounded so pathetic right then, that I just had to take pity on him.

"Come over here and lay down."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He gave me a funny look, "Just trust me. And take off your shirt."

"Why?" I just gave him a death glare.

"Right, trust you." He did as he was told, not liking taking orders from a girl, and he was rewarded for his obedience.

Once I got him in the correct position, laying on his stomach, I straddled his waist to be at the correct angle, and he asked, "Shouldn't I be up there, or atleast turned over if what I think is going to happen, is going to happen?"

"Shut up and keep your head down, or I won't give you a shoulder rub to make them feel better." He got a rather sadistic grin on his face, but he didn't say another word so that I would rub his shoulders, just like he had wanted me to do. I had already known that that was what he had been angling for when he said that his arms felt like they were going to fall off, he just hadn't expected me to actually do this.

He had knots all over his shoulders, as well as his back, so it turned into a full back rub, which pleased him to no end. The entire time I was rubbing his shoulders, he made horribly funny moaning and groaning noises when I hit just the right spot, and he faked the noises when I would go somewhere he wanted rubbed, but didn't need it. Every once in a while, I would use my semi-long nails on his back and cause him to flinch from the sudden scrape of my nails. They weren't long enough to cause any damage to his skin, but they did give him goose bumps all over his back.

After a couple of scratches along his sides, and watching him jump around like a fish out of water, I patted his back and went to get off. But as I started to move off of him, I touched his back to help support me as I moved so I wouldn't fall on my face, and realized with a sudden jerk, that he had fallen asleep during that and now he was dreaming. Because I touched him, I got a glimpse of his dream, but left before I saw too much of it. I went upstairs and decided to pump some iron, but not nearly as much as he did, if I had, my arms really would have fallen off.

I spent a good hour up there, it would have been only a half hour, but it took me longer than I would have guessed to reset the weights for me. _Man does he have it heavy. No wonder he has so many knots in his shoulders. He probably adds to them everytime he comes up here. _I had just finished my last rep on the last machine, when I heard Riddick yelling for me from downstairs, "Raina! Where are you! Raina!"

"Riddick, calm down, I'm just up here." I looked over the railing of the stairs and could almost see real fear in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Riddick ran up the stairs to me and pulled me close to him before he yelled at me again, "Don't EVER scare me like that again!" and he pulled me closer to him as if he were going to lose me or something.

I pulled away from him just enough so I could breathe correctly and asked the million dollar question, "What do you mean scare you like that again? How did I scare you?"

He couldn't put into words, I could sense that, so he did the only thing that he could think to do to let me know what had happened in his dream… He pulled me into a passionate kiss that nearly knocked us both to the ground.

I saw all of it, the entire dream.

**We were in the room at night time, just laying in eachother's arms. It was like it is at night, me laying on his chest, and his arms wrapped around me to keep me close and warm. He looked down at me and started to kiss me, slow and soft at first, but then it became this hot, heavy, passionate kiss. Tongues flying in and out of mouths, hands touching every spot that made the other feel like screaming due to pure ecstasy, and then just when it was getting to the point where he was just about to start taking my clothes off and make love to me, I was pulled out from under him and under Irgun on the other bed in the room.**

**Riddick tried to get up and go after me, but he had a shiv to his neck and Irgun placed one at my neck and said, "**If you even try to come after her, then she's dead, and it will be because of you. Chain him up!"** I had been chained up as well, but just to the bed so I couldn't fight back, Riddick was chained like a roped steer at a rodeo, hands and feet tied together.**

**Anyone who could see the dream could tell that Riddick wanted to do something to save me from this man that he had killed, but feared that I would be killed in the process, so he could do nothing to save me. If he hadn't been scared enough, I was scared as well. I could tell what was going to happen to me, Irgun was planning on rapping me and making Riddick watch the entire thing. As if being rapped isn't enough, having to go through this and being a virgin only made it worse.**

**Irgun didn't miss a beat, the moment that I was chained down, he got on top of me and ripped off my clothes, as one of his men was sitting on top of Riddick holding his face so he had to look at me and watch what was happening. Irgun pulled out his blade and ran it over my skin to scare Riddick even more, making him think that he wouldn't be able to do anything and I would still die in front of him, and instilling even more fear in me as well. He had it all the way down my body, past my crouch, and lifted it into the air as if he were going to ram it into my body. Just as he had it to the maximum height and I had closed my eyes waiting for him to do what I thought he was going to do, he thrust into me with his dick as he placed his blade back in it's sheath.**

**"**Let her go,**"** **he said as I let out a deafening scream, "**she had nothing to do with this. I'm the one who killed you, leave her out of this.**" Irgun looked at Riddick but never really broke his concentration on what he was doing to me and said in an evil voice, "**But she has everything to do with this. You took away my life, so now I am taking away something that you wanted. Her and everything that comes with her, including her trust in you.**"**

**By this time, I had already fainted in the dream, so I had to hear that part as a bystander in the dream. The rest of the dream consisted of Riddick having to watch as I was being rapped and me unconscious under Irgun, mostly. It was the end that made me realize why Riddick had been so afraid. After everything happened, Irgun took the chains off of me and took me with him as he left the room and the house. Riddick was left there, chained up, unable to do anything but wriggle around trying to get himself free, but ultimately failing.**

I woke up from all of this with Riddick bending down over me with a wet rag trying to wake me up. I looked up into his eyes, and belted him one.

"What the hell was that for!" he said rubbing his face where I had hit him.

"That was for making me experience that dream of yours." I punched him again, "And that was for… Making me experience that fucking dream!" I was just so pissed off at him.

That night, I went to bed before him so I could get some sleep before he came in. For the rest of the evening, everytime Riddick touched me, I would catch another glimpse of what happened in the dream, but from a different point of view. I just couldn't take anymore of that dream, not tonight. I had fallen asleep right as my head hit the pillow,and it was a dreamless sleep, or so I thought.

**I am on a strange planet, in a strange home, laying on a bed out of breath. I can hear gun shots and ships landing in the background, and someone says, "**Just one more push and it should be over!**" I push, but can't figure out why, and then I hear a slap and a baby crying, and realize that I have just given birth, but who's the father.**

**The baby is handed to me, with the umbilical cord still attached, but I can see that it is a bouncing, baby boy. I feel like I should get up and try to help the fight, but when I try to move, my entire body goes limp and so I stay in the bed just holding my son. _He looks a little like Riddick with that bald head. But his eyes are different, they are a deep blue, almost sapphire._**

**A man came in the room where I was and tried to take the baby from me, but I didn't recognize him so I fought as hard as I could to hold onto the baby, but ultimately failed and the man took the baby. However, he didn't get too far because another man, who looked like an older, wiser Riddick, just no silver eyes, clotheslined him as he got to the doorway and knocked him to his ass and brought the baby back to me and tried to get me and the baby out of the house and to a more secure location.**

**When we got to our hiding place, he asked me, "**Have you decided on a name since it is a boy after all?**" I looked at him, nodded, and replied, "**Richard Borramier Riddick.**" **(A/N: I know it is a corny middle name, but I couldn't think of a better name that started with the letter "B". Please forgive me?)** _I have to play the part of Riddick's mother! Borramier! Wait! Doesn't Riddick's mother die during the siege? Crap!_**

**The siege continued for what seemed like days, but it didn't touch us here in our little haven. I held Richard in my arms, and Riddick watched the doorway, every once in a while he would look back at us and just smile at his little family. The noise of gun fire and battles finally died down, so Riddick came back away from the door to enjoy some time with his wife and new baby boy.**

**Suddenly, there were three huge men standing in the doorway and Riddick left our sides to go try to get rid of them, but he failed. After he had killed the second of the three, the third one got Riddick from behind and he fell to the ground, bleeding from a stab wound. His last words were, "Aurora!"**

**Then I saw him, the Lord Marshal to be. He stridded over to me, grabbed Richard out of my arms, wrapped his still attached umbilical cord around his neck, and stabbed me through the heart, just as I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, "NO! Richard!"**


	6. Their Fight

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in the updates, but things like life continued to pop up in the middle of everything, and it was hard to remember what kind of story I was writing when I kept getting hooked on other people's stories. But I think that I have finally gotten back into my stories groove well enough to go ahead and continue writing it. Hope you enjoy!**

"Raina! Raina!" Riddick screamed at me over my own screaming, trying to get me to wake up and snap out of the dream. I sat bolt upright and attempted to regain my breathing, and felt all over to make sure that there were no stab wounds or blood anywhere on my body. Riddick maneuvered himself so that he was sitting behind me, holding me close to him, trying to calm me down.

I was still so scared and I kept seeing images of the Lord Marshal coming at me with a blade in one hand and the baby in the other turning blue from lack of oxygen. So when Riddick tried to touch me, I blasted him away. I couldn't control my powers right then I was so scared, that my body and mind just reacted on impulse. So when I was seeing the Lord Marshal but was feeling Riddick, I tried to get everything evil away from me, but instead blasted away only the good feelings.

With each time that I believed I was in danger, I would push harder, to get the danger away from me. The only problem was, was that Riddick was already hard pressed against the wall opposite me, so with every push, Riddick's body sustained more damage.

By the time that I had passed out from the amount of energy I was expelling, Riddick had a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, and a shattered ankle, plus, there was an imprint of Riddick's flung body in the wall. When I passed out, Riddick landed on the other bed, which wasn't really broken, with a loud thud of his body and crack of bed braces. Now the bed really was broken.

I woke back up, after how many hours, I don't know, to find Riddick still unconscious on the other bed, or rather in it. I got up, dizzily, and almost fell onto the other bed, and Riddick in the process. Once I could focus without needing to vomit, I commenced to checking him over.

I felt for broken bones and what not, and found out that he had a broken arm, the bone was shattered in three different places, his other shoulder was bent behind him in a funky position, so I summized that he had landed on it and dislocated it, and when I checked other places, I couldn't find one of his ankles. But the truly odd thing was, was when I checked these places out on his body, he didn't even so much as wince, so I began to get worried. _Either he has an incredible pain tolerance ratio, or he is dead._

"Dear God! I've killed him!"

_Wait! Why do I care if he's alive or dead? That was the whole point of me finding him, to kill him as a way to avenge Irgun._

"But I actually killed him. I've never killed anyone I've gotten so close to, someone that I've grown to…"

_Don't even think it! He is the reason Irgun is dead, your only friend. You hate him! You hate him with a passion!_

"But I think I may have actually fallen in…" I cried in his chest.

"Fallen in what?" he said back at me, putting his hand on my head.

"Riddick!" I reached down and hugged him with all my strength. "I thought I had killed you! But I didn't, and your not, and…"

He put a finger on my lips to stop me from saying anymore. "Before you go any further, could you please help me out of this bed and onto the other one? I'm not really into laying in weird bed holes."

I laughed a little bit and helped him out of his predicament, but he didn't take too kindly to me laughing, or rather giggling, at his situation, which I had put him in. He would have pushed me away for that, had he had any strength left in his body, but he just shrugged a little to get me to stop.

"Well, if you didn't want my help, then you shouldn't have asked for it."

"I had wanted it, just not now that you seem to think it's so funny that I need your help." he said trying to maintain his pride.

"Oh no, Riddick. I don't think it is funny that you need my help. It's just that you said 'weird bed holes', that's all, I swear."

After that, he allowed me to help him again. But, much to our disappointment, I couldn't pick him up. Not that he was too heavy, just that there was something wrong with both of his arms, so propping himself on me and walking over to the bed was not an option. So instead, I had to telekinetically lift him off of the bed and place him on the other one.

I went to leave the room so he could rest and I could fix him up a special tonic to help him heal faster when Riddick asked for my help again.

"Raina, wait! I'm going to need your help to relocate my shoulder. Come here and help me push."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You have to help me!"

"No! I can't."

"Yes you can, and you will! This is all your fucking fault, so you have to help me."

"Hey! It's not MY fault you needed to be some comforting hero! If I had needed your help, I would have asked for it!"

"Get your ass over here and push on my shoulder if you want to continue this argument!"

"Don't fucking order me around! I'm not afraid of you! And I'm not your maid, nurse, or... Jack! If I choose to leave a room or not help you, I can do that. I owe you nothing! You are the one hiding out here!"

"Don't youEVER bring Jack into this! She was a good kid, and she was loyal, more than I can say for you! And if I were looking for a replacement for Jack, it sure as damn well hell wouldn't be your scrawny ass!"

After I had heard what I said and listened to Riddick yell at me like a spoiled child for my rudeness, I calmed down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken about Jack like that." I reached out my hand and fixed his shoulder from across the room. I didn't think he would have allowed me to touch him now, plus, I was afraid that if I had touched him right now, that I would have to relive images from that horrible dream, and I left the room.

I went and brewed the tonic that would help him heal and had it float in to him.

"Raina, what the fuck is this crap?" he asked forcefully as he took hold of the cup I sent in there.

"It's to help you heal faster. Just drink it."

"Why didn't you just bring it in by hand?"

"I thought you wouldn't drink it if I brought it in to you." I said in an almost child-like tone.

"Your probably right, but what makes you think that I would drink it if it came floating into the room?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't think about it and just drink it. Please drink it? I swear it won't hurt you. You'll fall asleep, and when you wake, you'll be all better."

I left the room and got ready to go run some errands.I didn't want to stick around and have to answer more questions right then. _At least I can get out of the house this time without Riddick hovering over my shoulder. And now I won't have to avoid the old crew members like the plague._

I would have walked the streets without worry, but everytime I came close enough to sense a Necro that I couldn't sense a memory with me in, I took to hiding in the shadows like I had been doing with Riddick. I really didn't want to have to fight the entire new fleet of converts.

I went about my errands, without too much trouble, usually Riddick would have been there to watch my back which somehow had made me feel safer.When I got home, I suddenly realized that I should have stuck around and forced the tonic down his throat. He was laying in the bed, starring down the glass as if he were a computer trying to analyze an unknown substance.

I walked into the room, saw the scene, and dropped my bags on the floor with a thud. "Riddick! What the HELL are you doing? You were supposed to drink it, not absorb it through osmosis!" I half said half screamed at him.

"I don't know why, but I didn't trust that stuff, especially when you left the house after giving it to me." he said in a much calmer tone than mine.

"What is there not to trust? I already told you what it does. You drink it, it repairs what's wrong with your body, and when you wake up, your as good as new."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You already told me that. But how does it work, and what's in it? Maybe that will tell me why I don't trust a smell in it."

"Nothing really. Just a few herbs, some of the strongest pain medication known to man, a simple sleeping drought, which even the most inexperienced physician can make, and some…" I allowed myself to trail off.

"And some what? Maybe that's the smell I don't trust."

"And some of my 'healing magic'." **(A/N: Healing magic is something that was made up by me, but may have some similarities to things on television shows or movies, maybe even books. Healing magic, for this story, is a special crop of magic that forever remains in a powdered form, harvested like salt is from the sea. It only grows on one planet in the entire universe in an underground well deep inside the planet and is considered illegal to posses on many planets because of it's drug-like state.)**

"You have healing magic? But it doesn't smell like it."

"That's because I got that particular bit from the actual planet before it had been destroyed by the Necros. I was there maybe a week before, and I bought all that I could because you never know when you will need it, or how much you will need."

"That explains it." And with that, Riddick drank the tonic and allowed it to take full affect, so long as I stayed by his side until he was out. He woke up after a few hours completely fixed, sore as hell, but fixed.

"I thought you said I would be good as new."

"Yeah."

"I feel like I've been driven over by a semi truck several times."

"You mean your sore?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Then your fine. That's one of the side effects."

"Fuck! I don't even get this sore when I fight someone twice my size."

"You would if I fought you." I said under my breath.

"What did you say!"

"I said, if you fought me, you would be that sore, but now that I think about it, you would be worse off."

"What makes you think that you could hurt me at all? You are half my size, you have very little muscle mass, and you weigh next to nothing. If I wanted to, I could pick you up and break you in half and not even blink an eye."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." And I did, "I've fought and beaten, bigger, stronger, and cuter guys than you!" I poked him in the chest at that last word and got his thoughts. _She thinks I'm cute. Wait! Cute as in a puppy, or as in not quite sexy? _"And I'm not talking puppies."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I looked deep into those gorgeous silver eyes and could see two things. One, he was trying to find fear or at least nervousness in my eyes to know that he hadn't lost his touch, and two, he was fighting for dominance, he wouldn't be beat by a girl, not again.

He found neither. The only thing he found was me trying to assert my dominance. I pulled out of his grasp, but not like I was angry with him. It was more like he had decided to allow me to move out of his grip and into a corner, all the while keeping my eyes locked with his.

_Where does she get off having such strong eyes? I had to do too many horrible things to earn my strength, and she is just an innocent little human. God those are gorgeous eyes, I could just fall into them right now. _He started to lean in to… I can only guess, kiss me, but I moved a little further away from him, from sheer arrogance, and got him all wrowled up again.

"Don't think that you can simply work your charms on me, and I will forget the little challenge you just instigated." I pushed him back a bit, "I plan on kicking your ass, just as soon as you feel up to it."

He broke out of his trance and hit reality hard. Riddick had me backed up into a corner so that when he loomed over me it made him seem bigger and badder than he really was. He leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear using his hottest breath and sexiest tone, "I didn't instigate it, you did, but just name the time and place, Raina." As he said my name, he put his right hand on my hip and breathed even harder into my right ear, causing excitement to run throughout my ENTIRE body.

If I hadn't had as much restraint as I had, I would have moved my body into his body in acceptation of what he was doing to me and wrapped my arms and legs around him to get myself as close to him as possible. But alas, restraint, training, and memories won out and I did my best to brush him off.

"How about tomorrow at noon? I could use a good night's sleep, and you probably have some last minute healing to do since you woke up so early." I said in a shaky attempt to be strong willed.

"Funny. But do you think it wise to have the fight so soon?" he said with mock concern in his voice.

"Why! Do you need time to train, or time to get me to change my mind?"

He looked ready to spit nails at that point. "FINE! Tomorrow at NOON!" And he left me standing there shaking nearly to death from my body's need to have him there again with me, doing those things to me, and more, so much more, for the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning bright eyed and bushy tailed. It had been so long since I could go to sleep and not dream horrible things that woke me up in the middle of the night screaming at the top of my lungs. I woke up early enough to find Riddick still asleep on the couch twisted up in a sheet, probably from trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in and finally just passing out in that odd position. It took every bit of energy in my body to not burst out in laughter from the sight.

I went outside to get the sight for the fight ready to go, all the while Riddick was still inside the house getting the last bit of shut eye that he could. I piled stones in a large circle for the barrier of the ring and filled in the circle with sand so that it looked like an old fashioned martial arts fighting ring. When I got the last stone in place and was about to head inside to wake Riddick up so he could get ready for the fight, two massive arms came around my waist and spun me around to face Riddick standing behind me, just out of bed.

He looked deep into my eyes, grabbed my ass firmly in his hands, lifted me into the air, wrapping my legs around his waist in the process, and kissed me as hard as he could. I thought that maybe I was just dreaming and that I would wake up any minute hugging one of the pillows on my bed, but when I felt his erection, I knew there was no way in hell this was a dream and I did everything but scream for help to get him to put me down.

"I have been wanting to do that to you ever since that one morning, and this morning seemed like the absolute best opportunity to do it." he said with his forehead to mine. "I can smell your arousal coming off of you in waves right now, just like I did last night, so… do… you… REALLY want to go through with this fight, or would you rather me take you into the bedroom and I can finish this thought?"

_What a fucking sneaky tactic. Come out here, get me all hot, and then give me an ultimatum. Either have me fuck your brains out right now, or we fight and you'll probably never get any._ "Why? Don't think that you could take me?"

"No. Just trying to save you some serious healing time. Thought that you might not want to have most of your bones broken at once. But if you would rather fight, than bring it on, babe." He backed up and went to go inside the house, but I caught his wrist before he got too far away. "Don't ever call me BABE again."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll cut off your dick and shove it down your throat. I have a name and you know what it is, so use it." And with that I stormed into the house leaving Riddick standing outside, dumbfounded.

He would have done something to retaliate when he made it back inside the house, but the sheer amount of anger that I had displayed intrigued him beyond belief, so he just let my little outburst outside slip without punishment, seeing as how he was supposed to be getting ready to fight me in a couple of hours anyways. He decided that it would be prudent to leave me alone while I got ready, since all he was going to have to do was get dressed and he would be ready.

I went through my pre-battle routine outside so I wouldn't have to even look at his smug face. I practiced a few moves that I had planned to do to Riddick, and then for the rest of the morning I meditated. I had found months ago, that if I meditated before a battle that I was more focused and I could get through more people before I tried out and had to start using my forcelances instead of my own abilities to defeat the enemies. I figured that since I was only fighting one man, that maybe, I would be able to get this fight over with really fast and show him what a woman could do to his sorry ass.

I had no idea just how wrong I could be. It had to have been one of the longest fights that I have ever fought. I mean even when I used to be fighting with my dad during training, it never took that long for him to win. So, either I am getting better, or this Riddick really isn't all that he's cracked up to be. But, it's not like I even won the match. It ended up being a draw.

We were both fighting to prove that the other had no chance of beating the other one, and we were both right. We were evenly matched, for the most part. After a good couple of kicks and punches landed by yours truly, he backhanded me once or twice, and then it was mostly dodges and blocks until we both had to quit from exhaustion. I could see why Riddick was able to defeat Irgun so fast. Riddick had animal grace, speed, and stamina, while Irgun tried to use brute force and moved too slowly when swinging those huge hammer axes of his. Riddick's weapons of choice may be smaller, but their lighter and can slice through the air.

But with this fight, there were no weapons allowed, it was hand to hand combat, and I wasn't allowed to use my powers. Kicks, punches, flips, blocks, and dodges, just the way I like to fight. We each flipped the other one over our shoulders, but in the middle of everything, I flipped him in a completely new fashion for him. Usually, when I fight people, if I manage to jump up onto their shoulders just right, I can wrap my legs around their necks and twist to break their necks and kill them. But for some reason I had lost the will to kill him, so when I managed to get on top of his shoulders like that, I wrapped my legs around his neck, from behind so no one thinks of this too dirty, and flipped myself and him backwards so that he landed on his stomach.

If it had been any normal person, that would have been the end of the fight, but it was Riddick and that only pissed him off royally. For punishment of that little stunt of mine, he backhand punched me across the face leaving a whelp the size of his fist on my face. And after that, he neither landed a punch or managed to kick me again, but I couldn't do any of that either, and we ended up blocking and dodging eachother until we fell to the ground from exhaustion, and passing out for what seemed like days.


	7. Daddy Returns

I don't know exactly how it happened, but I woke up in my bed, minus my shoes and hair tie. I was still wearing my black tank top and army fatigue shorts as well as all of my underwear, as far as I could tell without physically checking. I would have gotten out of bed when I woke up, but I was surprisingly comfortable in the spot where Riddick had placed me, so I stayed where I was and just listened to the sounds of everything around me. I could hear the shower running, so I knew where Riddick was, but there was something odd about everything. _Riddick never showers in the afternoon, only in the morning. Why is he in the shower in the afternoon?_

The water turned off, and a few minutes later, Riddick walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel, and a freakishly tiny one at that. It was just barely big enough to cover his butt and his front at the same time. He looked up at me to find me staring at him with a grin and blush on my face.

"Good morning sleepy head. Nice to see you awake. I was beginning to think that you weren't ever going to wake up." he said to me with a feral grin on his face to combat the grin on my face.

"So I guess you won. How long have I been out?" I said trying to be a good sport about it.

"You have been asleep for nearly an entire day, but uh… I didn't win the fight."

"So I did! I thought for sure when I woke up that you were the one who won."

"No, you didn't win either. It was a draw. We both passed out at the same time, I just woke up before you did."

"Oh, yeah! I guess I forgot about that. If I could have used my weapons, I mean powers, I would have won."

"What kind of weapons do you used?" he asked in so calm of a tone that I forgot that I had corrected myself about the weapons.

"I use swords, blades, shivs, and forcelances. Two of each, one for each hand."

"How interesting. By the way, you corrected yourself when you said weapons, and said powers instead. But it is nice to know that I can get the truth out of you if I really want to." he said matter of factly.

My face turned a deep crimson from embarrassment and anger. _If he knew that I had corrected myself, then why did he ask me that question? Better yet, why did I answer? Next thing I know, he'll ask me about my past or family, and I'll just spew out the truth and blow my cover sky high._

"Well hell! If you knew that I had corrected myself, why the fuck did you ask that question?"

"I had to see if you would stick with your little lie. If you had corrected me as well, I would have known that you were lying to me, but I would have respected that you might have wanted to keep a few secrets and left the subject alone." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he got up to leave the room. "By the way, good fight out there yesterday. It's been ages since I've fought without weapons or feeling the need to kill the person that I am fighting. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"Just as soon as I figure out what went wrong so I can make sure that I win this time and we don't have another draw." I said as I turned over and went back to sleep.

I woke up hours later from a dreamless sleep, but with Riddick's arms draped across my middle and him nuzzling me in the back of my neck in my hair. It was strangely comforting, but I still had to get out of his arms and this bed. I had a strange feeling that there was someone outside waiting for me to come out to them.

I have no idea how I managed to do it, but I maneuvered myself out of Riddick's massive arms, off of the bed, and out of the room without walking him up, as far as I could tell. I had to move his arm off of my middle, crawl over his body and not make a sound as I landed on the floor, and make it out of the room, tiptoeing the entire way out to not make any sounds at all so as not to wake him up. I don't know and I don't care how I did it, I was just glad that I was able to do it and get away without having him follow me out the door.

For telepaths, eerie or strange feelings usually mean troubles on the way, but there is the occasion when it only means a presence one hasn't felt close to in sometime. Knowing full well that it was probably danger, I went outside with one of Riddick's shivs in hand, since I couldn't get to any of my weapons, and his were right there on the night stand next to the bed. The entire time I was outside I prayed that the strange feeling was just one of the old crew members that I hadn't seen since the siege and not danger like I expected it to be.

I made it to the backyard, walking as carefully as I could in pitch black, no shoes, on small, oddly placed stones leading to the backyard and back around to the front of the house in an oddly shaped circle, while I was still half asleep, and still sensing a strange feeling pulling me further back.

**(A/N: I have invented my own part of New Mecca - Helion Prime. This part is lush and green, but only the richest of people would be able to live here. So, as it turns out, the house that she overtook belonged to some of the wealthier people, since their yard was greener than most in their neighborhood.)**

I came to the furthest part of the backyard where there was almost a forest growing. There were a couple of large trees central to the entire yard, a few bushes covered in flowers of various kinds and colors, and vines growing from each tree to make them almost seem connected. There was a small, secluded area in the back corner that had once contained a gazebo, but it had been torn down years ago. It was easy enough to see from the growth over the concrete slab on the ground.

I came to the concrete slab's edge where the trees and other plants were concentrated at, making that area darker than everywhere else in the yard, and had to change my vision to night-vision mode so I could see who or what it was that had summoned me from my bed. It took a few seconds to focus clearly, but I was able to see the reason I had been summoned so late at night.

There he stood, his back to me, as if he had no fear that I would strike him. He was taller than I, but not as tall as Riddick, he wore dark colored clothing, not Necromunger armor, he was nearly as broad in the chest as Riddick, definitely a close second, and he wore his raven hair in a long mohawk.

As I approached him, with his back still to me, as quiet as a tigress stalking her prey, I stepped on and snapped a twig that sprang under my foot out of nowhere, he turned around, I lost my balance, tripped over a tree root, and fell face first into the overly hard chest and strong arms of…

"DAD!"

He helped me stand on my own two feet, looked me deep in my eyes, and breathed, "Rinha.", as he pulled me into an almost emotional hug.

I pulled away from him, never really having felt that kind of emotion from my father before. Sure I knew that he loved me, I was the only thing in his life he felt deserved to be loved, but he never took me in an emotional embrace before.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back to the planet? You didn't come here just so you could punish me for the way I acted while you were gone, did you?"

"I arrived last night and was told by your mother what has been going on while I was gone, but I've been here at this house for most of the day, just out of view of Riddick, which I see you haven't killed yet, or brought in to Necropolis like you swore you were going to do. I had planned on punishing you for your insubordination, but after seeing what you went through with that fight of your's and Riddick's, I think you've had enough punishment for a while. But I am taking you and Riddick back with me to Necropolis right now, I just thought that you might want to help me bring him in, since you are the one who wants to get revenge on him for Irgun."

"No! You can't!" I said, shocked deeper than my father had been at my defiance.

"What did you say?" putting greater emphasis on the word following the last.

"I said you can't. I won't allow you or your men to take him back to Necropolis."

"You know the Lord Marshal wants his head on a silver platter, or for him to convert. If you interfere with his capture, which might I remind you, you wanted more than anyone only a month ago that you defied MY orders and went after him alone, you will be openly defying the Lord Marshal."

He took me by my shoulders and lowered his tone to convey his seriousness. "Please tell me that you are NOT openly defying him, or else you will be considered a traitor, and I will have to take you in as well as Riddick?"

"How can one defy a man who is too weak and paranoid to rule, that he has to invoke a seer, of sorts, and kill off an entire race of people, just so he can sleep at night, because one day, one of them might kill him?"

"What do you mean, Rinha?" he said staring into my eyes, trying to find the answers to the multitude of questions plaguing his mind.

"The Lord Marshal, which you and the others so blindly follow, doesn't deserve that title bestowed to him or the honor given him. He is weak and he fears Riddick, the only one to survive the onslaught of his people. Lord Marshal only wants him dead or converted because he believes it is the only way to save his life, when in reality, the moment Riddick steps one booted foot on that ship, the Lord Marshal is a dead man."

"It almost sounds like you are trying to save the Lord Marshal from Riddick."

My father's men were still hidden throughout the house and the yard outside, waiting for my father's signal to attack. And unbenounced to me, or my powers, Riddick had woken up, and much to his surprise, I wasn't laying there in his arms asleep. Because I wasn't there and he couldn't hear me moving around in the house, he got out of bed and went looking for me. Still being half asleep, he didn't notice the men hiding in the bushes and darker shadows the house casted in his path. He made his way to the backyard, where he found me talking to Vaako, but remained in the shadows so he could listen to our moonlit conversation.

"No! I want to be the one to bring in Riddick, just like I had planned before," I moved in closer to my father to whisper this part so only he could hear it, "but this time, when I bring him before the Lord Marshal under the 'guise of an offering to him as a loyal servant, when I present him, I will set him free with a weapon, and allow Riddick to kill him. After what the Lord Marshal did to him all those years ago, not only does Riddick deserve this chance for his revenge of his parents murder, but he will finally get the closure on his past that he so desperately needs."

With that, I backed away from my father to allow what I said to sink in, and Riddick left for the house so he could get the small amount of his belongings gathered together. He had decided to stay the night so as not to alarm me to his slight knowledge of things. _No! I want to be the one to bring in Riddick, just like I had planned before…_

**A/N: Sorry for the major delay in updates. I hope that I haven't lost any of my beloved readers. I won't make excuses for the long delay. I got lazy, uninfluenced, and completely distracted by other brilliant stories out there. But now I am feeling that old spark come back for writing this story, so hopefully, it shouldn't take too long now.**


	8. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in this story that you may have seen in the movies, or any T.V. shows that I may have taken ideas from. The only things that I do own are the altered plot and Aerinha.**

I had come back into the house, after the plans had been finalized with my father, and found Riddick still in bed asleep, though he had moved over to the other side of the bed, giving me full access tot he outside of the bed. _If I hadn't gotten that feeling, he would have steam-rolled me into the bed and not even woken up. _I thought nothing more on the subject and climbed into bed and the inviting arms of a sleeping Riddick.

**I wake up from the lack of heat next to my body to find my arms are empty. I get up to search for her, but she isn't inside the house, so I venture out into the darkness.**

**I pass by probably a hundred Necros, all armed to the teeth and watching me pass by them without them so much as blinking an eye as I pass each one, so I pay them no never mind.**

**As I reach the backyard, suddenly the entire yard is lit like there was a special morning right there just for those two. I stood at the threshold of darkness and light and watched as they argued.**

**She was absolutely beautiful bathed in moonlight, her hair in magnificent curls all over her head from sleep, and her still wearing her combat clothes, minus the boots.**

"No! I want to be the one to bring in Riddick, just like I had planned before!" **she shouted at the man who was holding her by the shoulders.**

**I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, but I had heard enough, and suddenly the vision that had stood so beautifully in the moonlight turned to face me and looked evil. Her hair was now straight, black, and tied in a messy ponytail, her clothes looked like those that mercks wear, with all the little tools that came with the trade, and she had greed playing through her eyes as she looked at me.**

**I was so stunned by her sudden transformation, that I didn't even realize it when the Necros that had been hiding in the shadows ambushed me from behind and tied me up. She walked over to me, slowly, so the Necros could finish putting me in restraints without any trouble from me. When she made it over to me, she placed her hand on my head, tilted it back so she could look me directly in the eyes, and whispered for me alone to hear, **"I think that the best part of the entire month, was playing on your emotions to get you to fall for me and making you think that you would have actually had a chance with a sweet, innocent girl like that."

"Take him to the ship and get him restrained while I settle things here. Thanks for all the help Vaako, couldn't have done it without your help."

Riddick woke with a sudden, slight, start with the realization that he was in bed with a merck who only wanted to protect her "payday". He could tell from the amount of light in the sky that it was early morning, so he maneuvered himself off of the bed and out of the room with more grace and ease than I had just hours before.

He stood in the doorway for a few minutes before he left the room and house forever, just thinking and watching me sleep. _Oh, to have had the chance to fuck her once, just once. But it's too late now. Unless, I wake her up now and have my way with her. Sure! You do that, and not only will you not get enough of a head start, but she will probably have your ass in chains by the time she gets done with you, and not in a kinky sort of way either. No, better to leave now and save your ass, you can just get you some when you have enough down time.  
_

I woke up startled and alone after having a very disturbing dream that I couldn't believe was one of my own. _It must have been Riddick's dream, but why would he have cast me as the evil being in the dream? And how did he know anything about that conversation? Oh well, I won't worry about it._

I stirred in the bed trying to find Riddick, but he was nowhere to be found. _Where is Riddick? He probably just woke up before you and didn't want to wake you. But where is he? I don't hear the shower, or the television, and I can't hear him pumping the weights upstairs, so where the hell is he?_

I got up out of bed, much to my body's protest, it hadn't had enough rest for it's liking, and searched the house to make sure that he really had left and that my senses weren't playing tricks on me. His stuff was gone and I couldn't find him anywhere inside the house, or outside of it either. _He really is gone! He took his stuff with him. He doesn't plan on coming back!_

My head spun with confusion. _How could he just leave like that? Where did he go? When did he leave? Would he even still be on the planet? If he doesn't want to be found, how the hell am I going to find him before the plan is supposed to go into action? Oh gods! I have to tell dad to not start preparations yet, not until I can find Riddick, or else everything be ruined and dad could die!_

I got dressed and had something to eat in record time, neglecting the shower knowing that it would take too long and would give Riddick enough time to be able to get off the planet. Every minute that I spent here in the house was a minute wasted where I could have found Riddick. I contacted dad on my mini-communicator to tell him what was going on.

"Dad! Dad! Where the hell are you?" I said in a distressed and hurried tone of voice.

"I'm right here Rinha, what's wrong?"

"Riddick's left the house and I believe he plans on leaving for good, his stuff is gone."

"When did he leave?"

"I don't know. Sometime last night, or possibly very early this morning. He didn't leave a note."

"Where do you think he might have gone?"

"Probably to go procure a ship so he could get off of the planet and far enough away from me to be safe."

"What happened to make him think that he is in danger from you?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that he overheard some of our conversation last night, and he thinks I am a merck protecting her 'payday'."

"I'll send out some men to help you find him. Where do you want them to meet you at?"

"Don't send anyone to help me. If he suspects that he that he is being followed by the crew, he may retaliate and you could lose some of your crew members without just cause. I'll do this alone, just monitor for any ships trying to leave without permission, and don't start preparations just yet. If we try doing this without Riddick, a lot of people could whined up dead that didn't need to be, including you. I'll let you know as soon as I find him and convince him to help."

"Alright. Be careful, and don't cocky. I now how far you'll go to get what you want."

After getting off the com with my father, I left the house and commenced to searching for Riddick everywhere I could think to look. I checked ship docks first, hoping that he hadn't already purchased a ship or ticket on a ship off of the planet. Luckily, there hadn't been any ships bought from any of them, no ship was hijacked, and because of the Necros, there weren't any ships allowed off of the ground for any reason, so he hadn't gotten off of the planet just yet. After exhausting the ship docks for clues and finding none but that he hadn't visited any of them, I checked gyms, nothing, hotels, motels, shelters, and churches, nothing, hospitals and clinics, nothing, and than I began the long search through every fucking bar on this fucked up planet, there being as many bars on this planet as there are churches which is saying a lot, and still found nothing.

By the time I had finished searching the bars, it was close to midnight, cold, and it had started raining while I was in the last one. I had searched everywhere I could possibly think to search for him, and the only thing I found out was that if you are going to search an entire planet for one man who is used to hiding from the entire universe, you should never do it alone, and you should always bring money for food while you are out. I had decided that if Riddick didn't want to be found, there was no way in hell I would be able to find him, so I gathered up my courage and ventured out into the cold rain storm, without anything to shield myself from the rain, and went to make my way home.

I had gotten about halfway down the street, when something or rather someone caught my eye. I caught a glimpse of a huge man walking briskly past me into an alleyway, but what really got my attention was that as he turned to get a look around him to make sure he wasn't being followed, I can only guess, I saw his glowing silver eyes. _That can't be him. I've checked this entire planet over and couldn't find a trace of him anywhere, but there is only one person I have ever met that has those eyes. It has to be Riddick!_

"Riddick!" I yelled after him, but got no response. So I called after him again, thinking that maybe he just hadn't heard me, "Riddick!" Then I realized, that he had heard me and that he was just ignoring me so I would think that it wasn't him and leave him alone. I ran across the street and into the alleyway that I had seen him go into, but because of the darkness, I couldn't see anything or anyone, so I changed my vision to night mode, but just as I had gotten everything into focus, I was slammed up against a nearby wall with a shiv at my neck.

"Riddick, it's me Raina! Get that thing off of my neck! I've been looking for you all day!" I exclaimed at him so he would not cut my throat, at least not right away.

"Why, afraid you might lose your 'payday', merck?"

"I'm not a merck! If I was, do you think it would have taken me this long to get you out of here and to the nearest slam?"

"OK, so your not a merck." he said matter of factly.

"What made you change your mind so fast?"

"If you had been a merck, you would have said something like, 'Do you think it would have taken me this long to get you to the slam that would have paid me the most?'. All mercks are greedy bastards. So if you're not a merck, than what was that conversation about with Vaako last night?"

"That is a little more complicated to explain. Could we possibly go inside somewhere so I can talk to you and not freeze to death while I explain myself?"

I could see it in his eyes, there was no way in hell he was going to wait for his answers, not when he could simply make me tell him what he wanted to hear. So instead of giving me an answer, he just moved his body closer to mine, and pressed the shiv harder to my neck so I wouldn't freeze to death, and he could invoke fear in me so I would talk right then.

"OK, fine, I'll play by your rules. I already told you that I'm not a merck, and you do believe me right?" my eyes pleading his for an answer.

"Of course I believe you, otherwise I would have let you stand there and freeze to death, instead of trying to keep you warm." He said into the hollow of my neck, using his hottest breath.

"I'm a Necro. In fact, I am the Necro that you have been hiding from since all of this shit started."

He backed away from me, taking his body heat away from me. "That can't be! You look nothing like her! She had dark, stone cold eyes when I saw her. You have soft, beautiful, blue eyes."

I had almost blushed when he said those beautiful things about me, but it wouldn't have been seen because my entire face was red from the sheer coldness of the rain. "That is very flattering, but the only thing that you saw on that girl was her eyes. The helmet that she wore covered her face and caused shadows over her eyes so that they appeared dark, and her armor hide her other features as well. So you can't honestly say that I look nothing like her."

"But your eyes aren't the same."

"You mean like this." I changed my eyes from night-vision mode to the hard, dark, stone cold eyes that had haunted him for so long.

"You are her." He backed away from me even farther while I tried to explain everything to him.

I started with the things that he already knew, the siege and that he had killed Irgun. "Irgun was my one and only friend, and we had a mutual respect and trust in one another. He watched my back and I watched his, I just never expected to have to worry about one lone breeder with no weapons going up against him with his hammer axes. He had never lost a battle before that day, and I blamed myself, for a time, about his death, thinking that I should have done something to stop it or have jumped in to help him. But after I was given his battle armor, I began to blame you and decided to take it upon myself to hunt you down and kill you as revenge for Irgun."

"So if your such a skilled warrior/murderer, than why am I still alive today?"

"Because, I began to believe that just killing you would not be the best option, but instead I spent my time trying to come up with the absolute best torture for you to have to endure so you would feel the same kind of pain that I had been feeling. But, after seeing what had happened to Jack and Imam, I realized that you had only done what you did as revenge for them."

"So why was I never taken to Necropolis and tortured to death or converted?"

"Because, the more time I spent with you, the more I learned about you, the more I learned about you, the closer we became, the closer we became, the more I began to care for you, and I've never killed or tortured anyone that I care about. That was when the dreams started. Irgun had come to me in the first dream and told me that since I neither killed you nor brought you to Necropolis for the Lord Marshal to take care of, that I would have to relive your worst nightmares and fears until I did one of those things, I just never imagined the kind of horrors that reside in your past."

"I remember those dreams, or rather waking up everytime you had one of those to you screaming at the top of your lungs and you thrashing about trying to fight off everyone that came anywhere near you."

My teeth were chattering from the cold, and I kept clutching my body in a fain attempt to keep warm. "Riddick can we please go somewhere so I can get warmed up? I'm freezing to death and I haven't had anything since early this morning. I promise to tell you the rest of the story and anything else your heart desires, but I need warmth first!"

He stepped forward and in one swift step, he had closed the gap between our bodies, placed his right hand around my waist and used his left hand to hold his shiv back at my neck. "No, either you tell me what I want to know right here, right now , or I'll slit your throat."

"Fine, do you remember that morning when I blasted your ass into the wall?"

"Yes. I'm still sore from that day."

"Well, that night I dreamt about the massacre on your planet. I had a front row seat to the destruction of your planet, your people, your family, and I witnessed your birth. I was your mother and I saw the entire thing. I saw the Lord Marshal, then a commander, come in and murder and maim your father, I felt him rip you out of my arms and saw as he wrapped your umbilical cord around your neck, I saw you tiny body turning blue from the lack of oxygen, and I felt as that bastard plunged a dagger into my heart." Riddick removed his shiv from my neck and allowed me to finish my explanation in the comfort of his arms while he tried his best to keep me from freezing to death.

"When I woke that morning and saw you over my body, I wasn't seeing you, I saw him with a dagger primed and ready to be plunged into my chest yet again. I couldn't relive that, it was too painful and I was too afraid that I would die in real life. But when I blasted you away, he didn't leave. He remained looming over me with that smug, hateful look on his face, so I kept blasting until he was gone as well."

Riddick tried to comfort me so I would continue by pulling me even more into his chest and arms.

"After that day, I realized that our current Lord Marshal is nothing but a weak, scarred little man who has to destroy people in order to make himself feel powerful. I decided after going through all of that, that you deserve your chance for revenge for your planet, people, family, and most of all, yourself. Killing the Lord Marshal and taking his place is not only your destiny, but it's your right."

"And how exactly did you plan on getting me into Necropolis with any way of being able to kill the fucker?"

"That's where the conversation you only halfway overheard comes in. Vaako, my commander, had come here, after going on a wild goose chase across the galaxy searching for you, to bring you and myself back to Necropolis and present you to the Lord Marshal himself, like I had planned to do before everything happened between us. But, I told him what I had discovered and we came up with a plan to overthrow him and put you in command."

"Do you really want to put ME in charge of an armada?"

"As both my father and I believe, the armada can only be led to their true purpose by a strong, confident leader who knows his own mind as well as the minds of those around him. Now, do you want in on the plan, or should I just let my father take you to Necropolis like he had planned before?"

"Your father? Vaako's your father?" He pulled away from me ever so slightly so I could see the look of confusion on his face. In doing so, he took away a great deal of heat from me just as an arctic blast came between our bodies, but Riddick didn't reclose the distance.

"I'll explain that part later. Do you want to know the plan or not?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"I will alert my father that I have found you and he will make preparations for our arrival. He has a band of men who are loyal to him, so he plans to have those men especially placed in the Basilica **(A/N: Just in case I misused the word, I meant the thrown room. I just wanted to use the word that a Necro would use.)** when I arrive with my prisoner, you, tomorrow morning. When I bring you in, you will be chained up, but when I present you, I will telekinetically disengage the locks on the chains and place your shivs in your hands so you can catch him off guard. Hopefully enough so you won't have to fight him, but should it come to that, my father's men will make sure that no one interferes with the fight, except to make sure that you deliver the fatal blow." The entire time I was explaining the plan to Riddick, my body was shaking violently from the cold and my teeth were chattering nonstop.

"Sounds great, but explain about Vaako being your father."

Just like Riddick to focus on the smallest detail of a conversation.

"Both my mother and father, Dame Vaako and Vaako, were converted at the same time, before I was born. But the thing is, when a woman converts, she loses her ability to conceive a child. Something in the conversion process destroys the woman's organs for child bearing, but little did my parents know that when they converted, I was already conceived and had established myself inside of her. You see, my parents were married before they were converted, so afterwards, they were just remarried. Well, by the time that anyone had any clues that I was inside her, she had already been converted and it was too late to just simply destroy the egg, and they couldn't kill her after she had established herself so high in the ranks, so I was born into the faith. And because I was born and not converted like the other children, I was afford certain powers and abilities, which is why I am the way I am." My body halted it's shaking and my teeth had calmed to a slow stammer. I had lost all of the heat throughout my body, and now my body was completely numbed from the cold.

"Well that would explain a lot about you." he looked at me and noticed that I had stopped shivering. "Let's get you home and warmed up before you die of hypothermia."

The rain had only increased in it's intensity and the wind blew like we were on an ice planet instead of the unusually warm planet that Helion Prime was.

"Riddick, I don't think I'll make it back home." he heard the frightened tone my voice held.

"Than let's get you inside somewhere around here. I'm sure that one of these bars has a few rooms above it." he said looking around as he spoke to mask the uneasiness in his voice.

"The one down the street does. But I can't move my legs, I can't even feel my body at all." My knees started to give way under me, and Riddick did something very unlike him; he threw down his shiv to the ground instead of re-sheathing it, in order to reach my side faster so I wouldn't touch the ground. He reached around my waist and snaked his head under my arm so that I was hanging on him.

He looked me in the eyes and whispered in his hottest breath, "Don't worry, I'll carry you there. I will not allow you to get hurt while I'm around to protect you." He looked me deep in my eyes as he pulled me closer to him in an attempt to get me into a position so he could pick me up. "By the way, I never would have slit your throat." he said as he hoisted me into the air, "I never hurt the ones I love."

"I love you too." I said trying to force myself to stay awake, but unconsciousness over took me, and everything went black.


	9. Apologies

**A/N: This chapter will take on Riddick's point of view for the beginning as Aerinha is unconscious, but the rest will be in her point of view as is the rest of the story. Also, this chapter has a lemon in it, so you can skip over it if you wish, it won't hurt my feelings.**

**Riddick's POV:**

The moment her body went limp, I hauled ass to the bar at the end of the street. I held her as close to my body as I could, so I wouldn't drop her and so she could benefit from what little body heat I had left, and pushed through the crowd inside that fucking place.

I made my way up to the front where I could find the owner of this place so I could get a key to a room, pronto. There he was, sitting at his place at the bar, counting his money and keeping an ever watchful eye on his stock of alcohol and his customers, making sure that they didn't try to kill him again.

"Yo, Boris! I need a room, pronto!"

"Riddick! Of course, any room you wish. Who is this creature of loveliness?"

"None of your business. Now give me a room with a fireplace, that works, and a big bed!"

"Come, I'll show you to the room at once. But, if you don't mind me asking, why is this frail thing soaked to the bone?"

"I do mind." We arrived at the room and he opened the door and placed the key on the table next to the bed and turned to leave. "Wait! We'll both need some dry clothes and when she wakes up, and some food." I said as I went over to the fireplace to start up the fire and get the room to warm up a bit.

"Of course, I'll have some food, drink, and some dry clothes sent up right away. And don't worry about the bill." I looked up from Raina's face to find him standing in the doorway, "Everything is on the house. It's the least I can do for the man who saved my life and livelihood today." And with that, he left.

_**Dong, dong, dong… **The antique grandfather clock in the room chimes out the hour. **Dong, dong, dong… **Oh why did I have to leave her yesterday? **Dong, dong, dong… **I could have stayed with her and just asked her about the conversation, instead of gallivanting around town today and causing her to come after me. **Dong, dong, dong. **And now because of me, she could die!_

I think back to what little bit of an upbringing I had and the survival tests I had been put through by my "father". _The best and really the only cure for hypothermia is another person's body heat, given through the thinnest layer of clothing possible for the best results._

"Well, I guess the first thing to do is to get her and myself out of these wet things, after the fire gets hot enough. Can't have her get any colder."

When I finally got the fire to just the right temperature and the room begins to warm up, I hear a faint knock at the door. **_Knock, knock, knock. _**I walk over to the door and open it only a crack to see who it is. When I saw a small woman dressed in a maid's uniform, I opened it the rest of the way and allowed her to enter. She handed me a few towels and showed me where the robes were for later, "…if you or the lady should wish to bathe…", and where the replicator (**Disclaimer: I don't own replicators. I'm using a Star Trek thing because it makes it easier to get the right sized clothes and the right kind of food for them, when they want it. Everything else is something a fancy hotel should have.**) was so we could get whatever clothes and food we might want. I thanked her and swiped a few creds for her before she left.

The room had grown to a comfortable temperature during the tour, even over next to the bed, so I figured now would be the best time to get her out of her clothes. First off was her shoes and socks, they wouldn't do her any good since they were as soaked as the rest of her. then off came her black, white, and gray camouflage shorts, and I mean short shorts, but I decided it would be best to leave her in her underwear. They might be wet as well, but I figures she might not freak out on me when she woke up if I left her with some dignity. And finally off came her black tank top, to reveal her black lace bra that matched her panties. If she hadn't been unconscious, nearly dead, and been trusting me not to take advantage of her, I so would have.

I throw her clothes over by the fire and covered her up as much as possible to keep her warm while I did what I had to do. I decided a quick, hot shower would be the best course of action so I could raise my overall body temperature enough so I wouldn't be trying to warm her and myself at the same time.

After the shower, I went to go check on her, and found that she had gone back to shivering violently, but she was still out cold, excuse the pun. So I quickly made my way under the covers and on top of her so she could get some benefit from my shower.

I was sprawled out on top of her, every part of my body covering hers, and the covers over my naked body. _Why can't she be awake? Why did I have to be such an asshole to her? She said she was freezing, but because I could stand the cold longer, I made her do things my way. Hell, I'll be lucky if she even trusts me again. I could have taken her inside somewhere and made her tell me, but I had her in such a compromising position already, and I didn't want her to think that she could just jerk me around like that. If she dies, then it will be because of me, and there is no way I'll be able to live with myself if that happens._

Darkness, the warmth of the room, and her now gentle breathing overtook me, and I fell asleep, laying on top of her, praying to whatever god there was that she survived the night.

**Aerinha's POV:**

I can feel myself begin to wake up. My body is warm, almost hot. I need to stretch, but I am far to comfortable where I am, and when I try to move, I can't. There is something holding me in place, or rather someone, I find out as I open my eyes finally. Riddick is laying on top of me, and the only thing between us is MY underwear!

I only know this because I manage to raise my hand high enough to get around to Riddick's ass, and my hand came in contact with bare skin. I, believing him to be asleep, give his firm ass a little squeeze, for my own pleasure, and I hear roughly whispered in my ear, "Enjoying yourself? I at least had the patience to wait until you were awake so you could feel what I had planned for you."

I very quickly remove my hand from his ass and I hear, "I didn't mean to make you stop, I rather enjoyed that." And he placed my hands on his ass and covered my mouth with his.

My hands roamed up from his ass to his shoulders and he broke the kiss, much to my displeasure, with both of us panting for air. It was almost like the other one contained the other's air supply.

He somehow managed to force out, "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Fine." I leaned close to his ear, "Actually, I am feeling a little hot." I said, drawling out the last word.

"How about I rectify that?" He ripped off the blankets, all of them, except the razor thin sheet he had under the blankets. He then moved one of his free hands under my back, and the other between my thighs so he could remove the delicate black lace from my body. He used two of his fingers to trace the outline of my panties until I had opened my legs enough for him to simply pull the fabric down my legs. Once they were past my ankles, he ripped them off the rest of the way and flung them across the room over by the fire and the rest of my clothes.

He returned to his mount on top of me and recaptured my mouth with his own, gliding his tongue past my lips and into my warm, moist mouth. With his other hand, the one he placed under my back, he began to undo my bra, but struggled with the last clasps, so I pushed him off of me and undid it myself, and threw the bra in his face. By the time that he had realized what I had done, I was back under the sheet, tightly whoned up in it, waiting for him to pounce on me.

I turned to face him when I didn't feel him climb back on top of me and found him examining my bra.

"What are you doing over there?" I said half laughing at him.

"Just trying to decide if they are really this big. And, if they are, how best to…" he trailed off at that point.

"How best to what?" He started to stare me down, as if he were trying to tell me telepathically, but when I didn't seem to be getting his message, he gave me an evilish grin that told me what he had planned.

Riddick reached over to me, slid his hand under the sheet and onto my stomach, and tore the sheet from my body. In one fluid motion, he had removed the sheet, moved his body back on top of mine and managed to get his body between my legs, but didn't thrust into me, and covered himself from the waist down.

He reclaimed my mouth with his, and began to massage my breasts with his hands. He slipped his tongue past my lips and took in the flavor of my mouth. Once he had his fill of my mouth, he began to move down my body kissing, sucking, licking, and nipping at my skin in every spot he knew would get him the response he wished of my body. He traveled from my lips down the right side of my neck, stopping only to suck and nip at my skin to cause me to moan loudly in his ear and cause him to grow harder. Once he received his desired response, he traveled down to my right breast and performed the same torturous routine to the nipple which caused me to move my body so that it went more into his mouth. He ended his downward journey at my belly button, stopping only just to suck on the flesh there and stick the tip of his tongue in it, which made me giggle like a giddy school girl, and caused him to grow harder still.

He made his way up the left side of my body, stopping in the same places, doing the same things to the tender areas of my body, and being rewarded with the same responses that he had received from the other side of my body. But this time, when he made it to my neck, I had been so turned on, that I started to spread my legs even farther than he had them, begging him to take me and relieve the pressure that had been building up inside of my body from the time he started his little journey over my body. When he got to my neck, as he started his little tortures, I could feel him start to enter me. He was slow and gentle at first, just testing the waters, but when he found no resistance, he pushed onwards with no hesitation.

He looked me deep in my eyes as he made his way in, "I thought you were a virgin."

"Is that why you took so long to find your way in?" I said through moans.

"Well, there was that, and I wanted you to enjoy it as much I would. I figured that if you were a virgin, you might need a little bit of coaxing to get you to allow me to enter you. But thank God your not a virgin."

"Why?"

"I really don't think I could have continued had you been a virgin." He had stopped thrusting and was just inside of me, looking as though he were trying to apologize for something.

"Why?"

"For one thing, I wouldn't have been able to handle the pain you would have caused me for the pain that I was causing you for ripping through you. I've only just healed from the last virgin I fucked, and she didn't even have any nails. And, there is no way in hell that I would have allowed myself to hurt you like that, not after I nearly got you killed because I had to get my answers right then and there, even if it was hurting you."

The look of guilt came back on his face, and he began to back up and out of me. When I realized what he was about to do, I sat up, grabbed him around the neck, and pulled him into a passionate kiss and back on top of me.

"Riddick," I said as he pulled away just enough to breathe, "I don't blame you for what happened. I should have just told you last night when everything had been going on, instead of trying to play it off as nothing. And, if I hadn't wanted this, I never would have helped you take off my bra."

I pulled him back down again, and this time, he didn't pull away until he was done, which was about three of my orgasms later. Once he was done, he rolled over onto his back, pulling me along with him onto his chest, and we just lay there for the longest time, me listening to his heartbeat, and him stroking my hair with one hand and with the other he was rubbing my back.

After a while, I broke out of my blissful state and checked the time. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?" he said half asleep.

"It's four o'clock in the morning, and my dad and his men go on duty in three hours."

"So. It's not like I'm going to back out of the plan now."

"Yeah, but everything that I need is across town, and we haven't had any sleep. I still have to contact him to tell him to get his men ready, I have to change into the Necro armor, and we have to make our way back to Necropolis on foot before they go off duty, otherwise everything will be ruined."

"Calm down." He kissed me on my forehead, "There is a replicator over on the other wall that can make just about anything that you might need. As for your Necro-gear, the house isn't that far away, maybe thirty minutes away, if you go the way that I came here. So we have enough time to get some sleep, at least an hours worth, then we can have something to eat, we can get some clothes, and we can be at the house in two hours at the most. We have plenty of time, I promise."

After laying in Riddick's arms for a time, not quite an hour, but no less than half an hour, I made my way to the replicator and had the exact clothes that I had worn during my search of Riddick replicated so I could have fresh, dry versions of them to wear until I had to put my armor on. I also had Riddick's customary black muscle shirt and deep brown cargo pants replicated, leaving the underwear for him, seeing as I had never found out what type of underwear he wore. I actually began to believe that he never wore underwear and he just went around commando-style.

After I dressed and laid Riddick's clothes out on the foot of the bed, I had some food replicated for the both of us. I couldn't have him fighting the Lord Marshal and taking over the armada on an empty stomach, after he had expended all the energy he had on getting me back to good health and pleasured beyond belief.

Either he noticed that I had left his arms, or he could smell the food coming out of the replicator, maybe it was both, but whatever it was, he had managed to grab me around the waist and pull me back on the bed before I had a chance to finish seeing it in one of my unreliable, unpredictable premonitions.

"Who told you that you could get out of bed yet? I wasn't done sleeping yet?" he said rather hoarsely in my ear.

"I decided to get up and get a few things done while you were asleep so you could get some more rest. Plus, there is no way in hell I could possibly relax and just lay there while you held me right now. I have to prepare for battle, even if I'm not fighting in it, otherwise everything could end up going horribly wrong." I said pacing the floor in front of the bed, not even looking at him.

"So this is why I never got involved with a woman warrior before now. And here, I had always believed it was because I thought I wouldn't be able to handle sleeping with a woman who had the same attitude as I did."

I gave him a sarcastic smile, climbed back into the bed, straddled his waist, and gave him a big, wet, passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" he said as I pulled away finally.

"I don't need a reason to kiss you anymore." I kissed him again, "But that was a thank you for making me see that I need to calm down."

"I knew that had a deeper meaning, but I figured that it was an apology for being clothed before I woke up. What if I had wanted an encore, or at least had wanted to watch you get dressed?"

"Well then, I guess you will just have to win today. Because, if you win, you can have me anytime you want me."

"Good, because I don't plan to letting you get away from me anytime soon, if ever, which I don't think you'll have to worry about ever coming about." And he sealed that promise with a slow, deep, passionate kiss that seemed to span across decades, but was only about a minute in length.

After we broke the kiss, Riddick got dressed, without replicating any new underwear, we had something to eat, and headed back to the house, taking the back roads and side streets, and made it back there in under thirty minutes when it would have taken over an hour to get there going through town. We even had about fifteen minutes to just sit and relax in eachother's arms before I had to contact my father to alert him to our coming and get ready to go.


	10. You Keep What You Kill

**A/N: This is the last detailed chapter that I am going to write for this story. There will be an epilogue posted as well for this story so I can finish this story without it becoming like a million chapter with no end in sight and we all get bored with it.**

**Just a reminder, I don't own anything that you might have seen in the movie, but I do own most of the plot and Aerinha. And if there is anything in this story that seems like it couldn't be true, either it isn't, or I got it from the special features on the movie. Enjoy and R&R.**

While I got ready to leave, putting on my armor, contacting my father, and getting all of my weapons situated on my body just the way I like them, Riddick spent his time cleaning and sharpening his shivs. While I was trying to find the cuffs that I had brought with me especially for Riddick, which I seemed to have misplaced in the process of hiding them in a place where Riddick could never find them, Riddick slashed through the air with his shivs, practicing his techniques. With each slash he grew fiercer and faster. By the end, I could almost see the Lord Marshal standing in front of him as Riddick slashed his throat and spilled his blood everywhere.

Once he finally settled down, I came into the living room, where he had been practicing his moves, from the spot I was hiding in, watching his every muscle rip as he moved about the room. As I approached him, I began to pull the cuffs from behind my back, hoping that he wasn't too possessed by his fury to remember that I am on his side. When he locked eyes on the cuffs, I could see the animal within him and I slowed my approach, so I could move away if he came at me in a blind rage.

As I came within arms length of him, I braced myself for his attack, but it never came. The only thing that he did was stick his hands out, shivs in hand, waiting for me to make my move. When I reached out to retrieve the shivs from him so I could put them in place of my own, so not to seem conspicuous, he grabbed my hand, spun me around so that he had easier access to my neck, and pulled the cuffs out of my hands.

"So what are these for? I thought we didn't have time for another round, especially if you want to get kinky on me."

"I already told you before. We have to show up like you are a prisoner, and that means that you have to be handcuffed. Plus, if you aren't cuffed and we pass by any of the guards, which we will pass the entire armada in order to get on Necropolis, I will be questioned to no end, and we don't have time for that."

"I know, I just wanted to get to hold you again before all of this shit takes place. And, I was able to find out that I can still inflict fear in you. I can't have you trying to betray me." he said trying to be as menacing as possible.

I slammed the cuffs on his wrists the moment he handed them back to me, with me still wrapped up in his massive arms. "Come on, let's go, you big bully."

When I tried to get out of his grip and get this whole thing over with so I could get on with my own life, Riddick tightened his grip on my waist and whispered in my ear, "But isn't that why you love me?"

"No, that's the reason why I'm attracted to you. I love you because… because… Oh! It doesn't matter. Let's go." He could tell I was frustrated, but he never gave up until he got what he wanted, and this time, it was an answer he wanted.

"No, it does matter, and I'm not leaving until I get my answer. Why do you love me?" _Because it's not as if I've given you all that many things to love, or even like, about me. And most recently, I've given you a good reason to stay away from me._

"I love you, because you are the only man in my life who has tried to protect and take care of me, even though you had no reason to and I was a complete stranger. No one, not my father, not even Irgun, has ever cared about me that much and shown it like you have. Irgun's idea of caring about me was a night of sex after the conquest of a new planet."

"I do love you, and I care about you even more deeply than I have ever cared about anyone, even Jack. That's why, when the fighting starts, I don't want you anywhere where he can see you and get to you. I want you hidden and safe. I'll come find you once everything is over with. Promise me, Raina!"

He had turned me around to face him at his profession of love for me so I could see with my own two eyes just how serious he was. I looked him deep in his gorgeous silver eyes, and said, "I promise." With my fingers crossed the entire time. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. _I promise to keep you safe no matter what it takes. If my death helps to bring down that maniac, than so be it._

Once he was sure that I meant what I said, he allowed me out of his arms, and I led him to Necropolis. On the way there, we passed by many people, most were uncaptured New Meccans, but there were a few Necro Warriors still patrolling the nearly vacant streets. Most were new converts, but none bothered us as we passed by them. My armor being far more rusted, stained, and all around battle-wore, signified that I was not only an older Necro, I was also one of the great warriors in the armada. **(A/N: I didn't make that little tid bit up. I actually read that on the movie the other day in the end fight scene when Riddick is hiding in the Quasi Grotto. It's part of the Special Features thing.)**

It wasn't until I actually got to Necropolis that I had been asked any questions.

"Halt!" we halted. "State your name, rank, and your business inside of Necropolis."

"Aerinha Vaako, First Among Warriors, I have a prisoner for the Lord Marshal. He is expecting him, he is the Riddick and if I'm late getting to the Lord Marshal with him, it will be your head, not mine."

"Aerinha! It's me, Alister!" he removed his helmet to reveal the fresh faced boy that Irgun had tried so hard to keep out of a helmet. Alister was Irgun's younger brother, and he adored Irgun. "I was beginning to think that I would never see you again. Where were you?"

"I was out hunting down the man that killed Irgun. He also happens to be the one person that the Lord Marshal is most wanting to see kneel before him, so if you don't mind." He quickly moved out of my way and we replaced our helmets before I went to leave.

"Aerinha," I halted my movements, "I hope he doesn't bow."

"I hope so too." we continued on our way. _I hope he kicks the Lord Marshal's ass to oblivion._

When we were well out of range of anyone's hearing or sight, Riddick pulled me into an empty corridor, "Why did you say your name was Aerinha, I thought it was Raina?"

"Aerinha is my given name, Rinha is what my father has always called me, apparently it is easier to pronounce than Aerinha, and Raina is just what I told you to call me. Believe it or not, that is the name I would prefer, so don't be angry with me. I didn't tell you because I would much rather you call me Raina." I pulled him into a kiss for the brief moment that we had. "Now let's go before we're late and they try to start the party before we get there."

We reached the Basilica without further incident. As I approached the throne, my father was the one who greeted me, with a mere smile that showed only me and Riddick that he was happy to see me.

"I bring the Riddick for the Lord Marshal!" and I presented Riddick before the both of them.

The Lord Marshal got up from his throne when he saw me push Riddick in front of him. "Vaako, who is this girl? And what is she doing in a suit of armor?"

"My Lord Marshal, she is my daughter and she is First Among Warriors. She also brings you the Riddick."

He came past Riddick and approached me. He gave me a good once over with his eyes before he remembered who I was. "Aerinha, I was beginning to wander if you were ever going to grace me with your presence again. You do yourself, and your father, a great honor by bringing him here like this. You have truly earned your honor, and the honor of becoming my new bride." He came up behind me and squeezed my ass, while Riddick watched and attempted to show no emotion.

He decided after that, that it was now time to avert his attention to the prisoner I had brought him. He looked him up and down, not in the sexual way he had done to me, but in a mockingly, gloating way. When he was satisfied enough by the image in front of him, he stood in front of him and began his converting speech all over again.

"Consider this, if you fall here, now, you will never rise. But, if you choose another way, the Necromonger way, you could achieve a greatness unlike any other. You could become the greatest warrior in a vast armada, or maybe even a Necromonger Commander. So, you can either convert now and become an even better warrior, or fall forever."

I couldn't believe this garbage. I had never converted, and I was a better warrior than any of them, excluding dad, I was First Among Warriors. How could Riddick even begin to contemplate this fucking pile of shit?

Just when I thought Riddick might actually convert, he said in a barely audible tone, "You killed everything I know." At that, I released the restraints on the locks, teleported the blade he received after killing Irgun into his hand, and hid myself in the middle of the ever growing crowd and awaited for the time when Riddick would either need me to help him or when he would need his shivs.

In one fluid motion, Riddick had slipped out of the chains and thrown the blade at the Lord Marshal. But the blade, being a half-gram heavy on the back end, didn't fly true and missed it's mark, only scratching the Lord Marshal's right earlobe and cheek, nothing even slightly fatal.

The Lord Marshal had fallen to the ground next to the blade, and as he got up, he picked up the blade. He looked at it then at Riddick and said, "Been a long time since I've seen my own blood." He makes a wide sweep with his hand and the entire crowd backs up to make plenty of space for them to fight in, and it causes them to back up over me.

When you're not as tall as all of the men in an armada and you're standing in the middle of a crowd of them, all trying to watch a fight, you have to come up with some inventive ways to be able to see above the crowd. I already knew that my father would be up on the Mezzanine watching the entire thing with mom, so I cast my mind's eye up there with him so I could get a live action showing of what was happening.

It was horrible! Riddick was getting his ass handed to him! He was stuck in one spot while the Lord Marshal circled around him hitting and kicking him at every turn. It was almost as if Riddick were fighting five men, all of them attacking him at the same time. Everytime Riddick would turn in one direction, the Lord Marshal would move to another place and hit him yet again.

So I did the only thing I could think to do. I "told" Riddick to "…stand in one spot and wait for him to land behind you, which is where he's going now. I'll slow down time long enough for you to catch up a little, but I can't be sure when time will resume, so make the best of it."

He did what I told him to do, and he was able to see the Lord Marshal fly through the air and land behind him. Riddick might have been able to pull off a great punch, at least, had it not been for the great oaf in front of me who stepped back, landed on my foot, and broke my concentration, causing me to have to end the spell before I had planned. Because time sped up so suddenly, Riddick missed his target because the Lord Marshal saw the hit coming and was able to dodge it.

After that, I could do little more to help Riddick. The only thing I could do was stand there and watch as the Lord Marshal attempted to beat Riddick into submission. The Lord Marshal threw punches, Riddick threw punches. Riddick got hit, he dodged. The Lord Marshal got hit, he dodged, and he knocked Riddick to his ass, out of breath and attempting to get to his feet.

I broke contact with my father and made my way up to the front of the crowd, right there in Riddick's line of vision. We made eye contact for a brief moment and he turned his gaze back to the ground as I turned my attention to the Lord Marshal, who was walking over to Riddick, gloating the entire time.

"These are his last moments." He makes his way over to Riddick and attempts to take Riddick's soul from his still beating heart. Riddick resisted with every fiber of his being. "Give me your soul, Furyan."

I began to believe that Riddick would need my help to keep his soul, but this was not unlike any other time when Riddick had proved me wrong. Riddick resisted with all of his Furyan Strength, all of the strength bestowed upon him by his mother, his people, and their entire planet, after this pathetic excuse for a man had destroyed everything, and the Lord Marshal didn't have the power to take on the entire race of people which he had destroyed.

Riddick was able to pull his soul back to his heart and as he knocked the Lord Marshal away from himself, he yelled out, "FUCK YOU!"

When the Lord Marshal recovered from the sudden impact, he raced to the top of one of the monstrous statues in the Basilica and retrieved a spear from it. Once he was within range of Riddick, he began attacking Riddick with it. Luckily, Riddick was able to dodge all of the attacks, until the last one, when Riddick got a little too cocky and the Lord Marshal was able to spear him in the gut.

The Lord Marshal lifted him into the air and carried him halfway across the room. Once he got far enough down the room, he stopped, removed the spear, and knocked Riddick the rest of the way down the room with the butt end of the spear. He then, threw the spear away, it landing at my feet, took another spear from one of the men down the line, and commenced to choking Riddick to death.

He had Riddick just high enough off the ground to prevent him from reaching the blade that he had thrown at the Lord Marshal at the beginning of the fight. I could tell that Riddick needed help, so I picked up the spear at my feet and ran over to where they were to help Riddick.

As I approached them, I could hear the Lord Marshal whisper to Riddick, "Your not the one to bring me down."

I bring the spear above my head and back down into his body with such force, that I managed to pierce him all the way through the side, but punctured nothing vital. While I am down close enough to the Lord Marshal's ear, I whisper, "Well, if he's not, than maybe I am."

My father saw my little display, and knowing how cocky I can get when I fight, he jumped down from the Mezzanine, just as the Lord Marshal knocked me back away from him so he could pull out the spear, and caught me in mid-air and brought me down to the ground with only a thud of out armor.

"Are you alright, Rinha?"

"I'm fine dad, but stay back. Riddick AND I have some business to take care of."

After the Lord Marshal dropped the spear he had pulled from his back, he turned to look at both my father and I. "Vaako, help me. Take care of your little brat, while I take care of this Furyan scum."

"Sorry Lord Marshal, but 'my little brat' has a mind of her own, and right now, she wants a piece of your ass."

I lunged at him with the same speed that he had used to fight Riddick. He turned his attention away from Riddick and put all of what was left of his energy into fighting me.

The Lord Marshal and I fought in hand-to-hand combat, while Riddick had a chance to catch his breath. Since I was allowed to use my powers, I was able to fight at the same speed as the Lord Marshal, so he couldn't pull that extra speedy crap on me. Everyone in the Basilica and the Mezzanine watched on as the First Among Warriors and the Lord Marshal fought for the rights to the soul of a breeder and the title of Lord Marshal.

We were both moving at lightening speed, punches and kicks were being thrown, and he was bleeding heavily from the wound I had caused him, but it didn't seem to diminish his fighting abilities. We fought for what seemed like hours to our bodies, but was mere minutes as far as the onlookers were concerned. Riddick attempted to rejoin the fight so no harm would come to me, but we were going too fast and my father held him back, knowing that I would be alright, but Riddick kept his blade in hand the entire time.

After about five minutes, real time, of pure martial arts moves, the Lord Marshal had finally gotten me around the throat and thrown me across the room towards the throne and Riddick. The Lord Marshal had picked me up off the ground, as high as he could get me, and threw me with all his might. Because of the height and force I was thrown with, I couldn't slow myself down, and I was heading straight for the pillars of blades next to the throne.

As I was flying through the air I heard a deep, baritone voice shout out, "Nooooo! Raina!", and then two massive arms surrounded me and I was brought down to the ground, and the only damage sustained was to Riddick's right shoulder. "I thought I told you to hide and I'd find you, not you take over the fight and end up in my lap."

"Sorry, I had other plans." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as I got up from his lap to return to the fight.

The Lord Marshal had been watching that little scene, and became infuriated. He walked slowly towards me, keeping an angry eye fixed on me, and didn't notice as Riddick got up after me, blade in hand, and made his way behind the Lord Marshal.

I had the full attention of every Necromonger in Necropolis as I pulled my two double edge swords from their sheaths on my back. No one, not a single Necro paid any attention to Riddick as he came closer and closer to the Lord Marshal, blade raised in anticipation of attack.

Along the way, the Lord Marshal had picked up the multi-bladed spear off of the ground, thinking that now he would be ready for any attack I might have planned with my swords.

We met eachother in the middle of the Basilica with a loud crash of metal against metal as our weapons collided.

"What makes you think that a weak girl like you could ever defeat me?" the Lord Marshal smugly asked me as we came face to face with our weapons at a standstill.

"Because, I'm not weak, I am more powerful than you could ever dream," I pause for a dramatic effect so I know he is listening, "and because I am a full blooded Furyan Warrior who hates everything you stand for!"

As I said that last part, I backed away from the Lord Marshal a step and both Riddick and I stabbed him at the same time; Riddick's stab was in the head and mine was in the heart, or at least where his heart should have been. With my remaining sword, I spun around once to pick up enough speed, and chopped his head off, for good measure.

The moment that the ex-Lord Marshal's head fell to the ground, Riddick stepped over the headless heap on the ground, closing the distance between us, put his hands on my hips and lifted me into the air, wrapping my legs around his waist, and pulled me into a long, slow, deeply passionate kiss. We hadn't noticed as the crowd of Necros formed a mob all around us with my father right behind Riddick, or that they had all bowed before us to show their loyalty to us, but we did notice after we broke the kiss, that the entire lot of them were clapping and shouting, "Long live the Lord and Lady Marshal!"


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the epilogue, as you can tell from the title of the chapter. I don't normally do an epilogue, but for this story, it seemed like it was necessary. This won't be nearly as detailed as my other chapters, but it will help wrap up the loose ends of the story that people tend to pick up on.**

After that, we were pretty much considered married, since there is no traditional wedding ceremony for Necromongers. And most importantly, I wasn't just some wife of the new Lord Marshal, I was his only wife, his co-ruler, and his equal in everyway. So while he ruled with an "iron fist", I ruled with more grace, wisdom, and understanding towards our people.

Once Riddick and I were officially named Lord and Lady Marshal, we changed a few things. First, we changed it so that everyone called us Lord Riddick and Lady Raina, except for my dad who continued to call me Rinha, old habits die hard.

Second, we weeded out the loyals from the un-loyals. It helped in the rulings that I had psychic powers and was able to read the inner most thoughts and feelings of the person before me. After asking a few questions, I could tell whether or not if a person was truly loyal to Riddick and myself. Those who were truly loyal were allowed to remain on which ever ship they were on, and were given promotions as their positions would allow. Those who weren't loyal to us were probed even deeper. If they would pose a deeper threat to us, they were killed on the spot by Riddick, which he enjoyed to no end. But if they were just wanting a new life or to forget any of this had ever happened, they were sent to special ships were they awaited for a procedure to have their minds erased of their involvement with the Necromongers, given new memories, and sent to the nearest hospitable planet were they could start over again.

Third, purification was abolished! Now that neither of the rulers had been purified or converted, there was no need to subject others to that process as a means of joining the Necromonger way of life. The purifier and his "priests" were then put to a much better use. They were trained as teachers for the children that had been brought aboard Necropolis and the other of the Four Horsemen. Because I had gathered so much information about other cultures, for the conquests, I gave it to the new teachers and they taught all the children about the way the universe used to be, with all the of cultures, and how it was here on these ships, and about the Underverse.

Finally, we stopped conquesting to find the system of dark planets that would be our Underverse, that is, in the way that the previous Lord Marshal had been doing it. We no longer invaded a planet or a system and demanded that they join us or die. We simply took a craft down to a planet and made ourselves known to them, and invited any who wished for a different life to come and join us. Surprisingly enough to my father, there were more families who wanted a different way to live than the one they had on their planet, and they always had the choice to come back, since we no longer destroyed worlds.

Riddick made a few changes of his own. He now taught hand to hand combat to the men who wished to learn, and passed down his fighting skills to the male children, when their studies would allow. He also taught the male warriors how to fight people without killing them, and how to kill a person faster and more cleanly.

I on the other hand, taught all of the women who no longer wished to be a concubine or a servant how to fight, which made the armada grow, and gave me my own squadron to command if we should ever have to go into battle. Much to Riddick's disapproval, my squadron and I were always the first to go into battle. It was kind of like we were the Marines and Riddick's men were the Army, Navy, and the Air Force.

After a year or so, the fighting had finally calmed down, and Riddick and I started our family. By the time I stopped having kids, I had given birth to four boys and three girls, all of them full blooded Furyan Fighters, and some were enhanced by powers that came from me. Our first son, daughter, and our last son, all had my psychic abilities, while the rest had a more advanced knowledge of fighting and killing techniques from Riddick's side. Oddly enough, the children were born in a boy girl pattern. There was: Dameon, Aerin, Urea, Aurora, J.R. (Richard B. Riddick Jr.), Abigail, and Aidan, all ranging ages ten to one.

When they came of age, the boys began to train with their father and grandfather to become warriors, and the two with powers trained with me on how to control them and strengthen them, along with their sister, and the girls all became warriors in my squadron, and eventually took over command of it.

**A/N: Hopefully that helped to clear up any questions you might have had concerning anything about their lives together. I hope you enjoyed the story. Oh! Just in case any of you were wondering, Riddick didn't go commando throughout the fight. He had actually replicated himself some underwear when the maid had shown him around the room, so he could test out the machine to make sure it would work. Sorry if I burst any bubbles with that.**


End file.
